Sexy no jutsu , Naruto en problemas
by UzumakiShikamaru
Summary: Todo comienza con un error en un jutsu de Naruto, lo cual lo deja atrapado en forma de chica, por culpa de Sakura. Es naru-hina y sasu-saku; de vez en cuando aparece shika-tema y neji-ten.
1. Naruto en problemas

**Capitulo 1. **** NARUTO EN PROBLEMAS.**

Naruto continuaba en su búsqueda de Sasuke para que regresara a Konoha y ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que se marcho para buscarlo. Hinata desde ese día lo espera, ya que ella lo amaba pero nunca le dijo, y se arrepiente de nunca decirlo, porque ya nadie cree que regrese.

Un día mientras Hinata veía con nostalgia la casa de Naruto escucho un ruido detrás suyo y volteo a ver quién era.

- Qui…quién est..está ahí – dice Hinata con su habitual nerviosismo.

- Konichiwa Hinata-chan, hace mucho que no nos vemos dattebayo – dice Naruto saliendo de detrás de un árbol con bastantes heridas en todo su cuerpo.

-Ko…koni…chiwa Naruto-kun, te extañe mu…mucho – contesto Hinata alegremente.

Pero al terminar de decir estas palabras Naruto se desmaya y cae tras el mismo árbol en el que estaba. Hinata al ir a revisar tras los arbustos en los que cayó Naruto se da cuenta de que Sasuke estaba tirado junto a él

Hinata sale corriendo al hospital de Konoha para pedir ayuda a tsunade-sama y decirle que Naruto y Sasuke habían vuelto por fin.

Unas horas más tarde Naruto se despierta en una cama y comienza a preguntar sobre como llego ahí y donde esta Sasuke (_jr: el solo pensando en el XD, que no puede pensar en nadie más Inner: Si, en Sakura frentuda y en Iruka-sensei jr:cállate y deja continuar con el fic, gracias_).

Al escuchar tanto escándalo tsunade-sama entra a la habitación de Naruto y le dice que Hinata lo llevó y Sasuke esta desmayado, además de que podrán salir en cuanto Sasuke despierte.

A las pocas horas, cuando Sasuke se despertó Naruto fue a verlo (jr: _después de haberse vestido XD_) y comenzaron a platicar sobre que sería lo que harían de ahora en adelante, ya que Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru y a Itachi, y Naruto había vencido a Akatsuki.

Tsunade al darse cuenta de que los dos ya se encontraban en mejores condiciones les informo que harían equipo con Kakashi y Sakura, y que se verían en el bosque al día siguiente al amanecer.

Al día siguiente Sakura ya estaba esperando, y como muchas veces en el pasado fue a abrazar a Sasuke a pesar de todo lo que hizo (_jr: esta niña nunca va a aprender verdad_) y rechazó a Naruto.

Kakashi como siempre llegó muy tarde y como no había visto en mucho tiempo a sus estudiantes comenzaron a repasar las técnicas básicas, o sea henge no jutsu, bunshin no jutsu, etc.

Primero fue Sasuke, el cuál seguía como la última vez que lo vieron (_jr: presumido y arrogante) _. Luego le toco a Sakura, la cual lo consiguió (_jr: como le habrá hecho para conseguir esto si no hace nada_). Al final le tocó a Naruto, el cuál como siempre se lució con el kage-bunshin no jutsu, y cuando se preparaba para su sexy no jutsu, Sakura lo distrajo, pero no sabía lo que podría pasar.

- Oiroke no jut…- pero eso fue lo último que pudo decir, ya que Sakura lo distrájo y Naruto se desmayó.

Al despertar Naruto se sentía mareado y se sentía más ligero y no le costó mucho trabajo darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal (_jr_:_ milagro que se da cuenta muy rápido_).

-_Me siento más ligero, y además mi voz se escucha mucho más suave_- pensó nuestro kitsune -_¿Nani? ¿Por qué mi cabello esta tan largo? Y además yo siento algo en mi pecho_- al verse fue mucha su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que tenía pechos y eso solo tuvo una reacción para el (_Inner: Ella querrás decir, no, jajaja)_ – **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH**

- No puede ser, ¿qué fue lo que paso? no puedo recordarlo bien, lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos entrenando con Kakashi, y que yo iba a utilizar el oiroke no jutsu, cuando – en ese momento Naruto recuerda que justo antes de hacer su jutsu Sakura lo había distraído –** SAKURA DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS, MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE **– estos gritos fueron oídos por toda Konoha, asustando a una pelirrosa.

- Ino, perdón pero creo que me tengo que ir, acabo de recordar que tengo pendiente algo por hacer – dijo nerviosa la Haruno.

- Pero Sakura, porque te vas tan pronto, aunque sea quedate a comer un poco – le pidió Ino.

- No creo poder ahora, vendré mañana si no te importa – se disculpo Sakura, temiendo que si se quedaba Naruto podría llegar.

- Esta bien - dijo Ino.

Mientras tanto Naruto caminaba por toda Konoha (ya con su ropa normal) hasta que se encontró con…

- Naruto que estás haciendo aquí, pensé que saldrías más tarde del hospital – dijo Sasuke.

- Hola Sasuke, no tengo tiempo de platicar en estos momentos, estoy buscando a Sakura – dijo Naruto con un aura de venganza rodeando su cuerpo.

- Creo que primero deberías de ir a hablar con Tsunade, ella me pidió que viniera a buscarte – dijo Sasuke.

- Bueno, tendré que ir con Tsunade baa-san – dijo Naruto resignado.


	2. Viviendo con Sasuke

**Capitulo 2****. Viviendo con Sasuke.**

Naruto y Sasuke iban llegando a la oficina de Tsunade, cuando pasaron cerca de Sakura, lo cual Naruto no paso desapercibido y comenzó a perseguirla por toda Konoha.

- Sakura-chan ven aquí por tu culpa estoy en esta forma, si alguien debe ayudarme a salir de esto eres tu – gritaba furioso/a Naruto.

- No es mi culpa, no es mi culpa yo solo trataba detener ese jutsu, pero si lo quieres te ayudare pero…–dijo Sakura – primero deberías de ponerte otra ropa, asi te vez muy mal, con ese cuerpo y esa ropa, yo te prestare algo de lo que tengo en mi casa.

- Me prestaras algo tu Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto con los ojos brillando por alguna extraña razón (_jr: este niño es un poco raro, no lo creen_)

- ¬¬ – fue la expresión que mostró Sasuke al ver a aquellas dos "chicas" platicando sobre ropa – hmm creo que mejor las esperare afuera.

- Etto? Por mi está bien que nos esperes, pero podriás si quieres en la sala – dijo Sakura dulcemente (_jr: esta chica dulce jajajaja Inner: ¬¬_)

- Esta bien las espero afuera – dijo Sasuke.

Quince minutos más tarde habían llegado a la casa de Sakura.

- Bueno Naruto, creo que deveriamos de buscarte un nuevo nombre, ya que no podemos decirte Naruto o si no te descubrirán, y recuerda que debes hacer como que no conoces a nadie, de acuerdo – dijo Sakura muy seria.

- Es..es..está bien, me gustaría llamarme… – Naruto piensa en un nombre – ya sé, me llamaré Megumi, Megumi Uzumaki, y diremos que soy una prima que vivía en otro lugar – dijo Naruto alegre.

- Bueno Megumi, creo que te tendremos que llamar así de ahora en adelante, no lo crees así – dijo Sakura ya más alegre.

- Esta bien Sakura, y ahora a qué veníamos? – preguntó Naruto a quién ya se le había olvidado a que iban.

- Es cierto, veníamos a que te cambiaras de ropa, verdad? Megumi – dijo Sakura comenzando a sacar ropa de un closet.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se comenzaba a aburrir de tanto esperar a las dos chicas.

- Que será lo que están haciendo esas dos, me estoy aburriendo, voy a buscar algo de comer en la cocina de Sakura, espero que no se moleste – pensó Sasuke, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

En la habitación de Sakura.

- Sakura-chan ya decidiste que ropa me vas a prestar, me está dando sueño aaaaaaah – dijo un somnoliento Naruto.

- Todavía no decido que te voy a prestar, ya sé que te parece si mientras te das un baño, y al salir te doy la ropa, bien nn – opinó Sakura.

- Esta bien dattebayo – dijo Naruto – y de paso voy a ver mi cuerpo, para irme acostumbrando – pensó Naruto.

Ya al salir de la ducha Naruto estaba muy rojo y esto por suerte pasó desapercibido para Sakura.

- Bueno, espero que esto esté bien para ti – dijo Sakura mostrándole que en la cama había dejado una licra, una blusa ninja y una blusa normal, una falda sobre las rodillas y unas sandalias, ya que las que el traía eran bastante grandes para su nuevo cuerpo, al igual que toda su ropa.

- Arigatou Sakura-chan ahora me voy a vestir dijo Naruto quitándose la toalla y dejando su cuerpo a la vista y comenzando a vestirse, para lo cual tardó veinte minutos, ya que también se tuvo que peinar.

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos de bajar con Sasuke para poder irnos a la oficina de Tsunade – dijo Sakura.

- Esta bien dattebayo – dijo Naruto comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Al bajar vieron a Sasuke en la cocina comiendo un sándwich.

- Bueno Sasuke, tenemos que ir con Tsunade baa-chan – dijo Naruto molesto/a.

- Esta bien – dijo Sasuke terminándose su sándwich.

Al llegar a la oficina de la hokage.

- NARUTO, ENTRA DE UNA BUENA VEZ – dijo Tsunade gritando.

- Tsunade baa-chan, para que quería verme hoy – preguntó Naruto.

- Te dije que no me digas Tsunade baa-chan, pero te he llamado para decirte que le diremos a todos que has tenido que salir en una misión, esto resolverá el asunto de porque no estás en la villa, pero por lo tanto no podrás entrar a tu casa y que tendrás que ir a vivir con Sasuke o vivir en la calle, así que te aconsejo que les digas a Sakura y a Sasuke sobre esto, dile a Sakura que ella te siga prestando ropa, ya que lo que traes puesto es de ella, o me equivoco? – dijo Tsunade.

- Esta en lo correcto – dijo Naruto, ahora Megumi – de ahora en adelante sere Megumi hasta recuperar mi cuerpo, está bien.

- Sí, Megumi, entonces eso es todo, diles a ellos lo que te dije está claro – dijo Tsunade.

- Esta bien, les dile a Sakura y Sasuke sobre esto – dijo Naruto antes de salir.

Después de decirles sobre lo que la plática que tuvieron Naruto y Tsunade ambos aceptaron, y se fueron a casa de Sakura por la ropa que usaría Naruto y luego se fueron a la casa de Sasuke.


	3. Día de compras Hinata se entera

**Capitulo 3. Día de compras. Hinata se entera.**

Naruto y Sasuke se apresuraron para llegar a la mansión Uchiha, ya que ahora Sasuke tendría compañía en su casa.

Pronto llegaron y Naruto, ahora _Megumi_ se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de la casa de Sasuke, pues el vivía en un apartamento en el que solo cabía el.

Después de entrar decidieron esperar a que Sakura llegara con la ropa que ahora iba a usar Megumi, pero al poco tiempo se aburrieron y decidieron salir a entrenar para comprobar que tanto habían mejorado el uno y el otro, claro reservándose algunas técnicas como el Füton: Rasen Shuriken y el Mangekyö Sharingan.

Así empezó el entrenamiento de los dos grandes rivales, pero no fue como lo esperaban, ya que con el cambio de Naruto a Megumi ahora era más ágil, y a pesar de que sus jutsus tenían la misma eficacia que antes, era muy fácil detenerlos pues, ya que ahora era una chica, su fuerza no era tanta como cuando era hombre.

Al darse cuenta de esto Sasuke decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo hasta ahí, lo cuál no fue de mucho agrado para la Uzumaki, por lo cuál atacó a Sasuke con su Rasengan, por lo que Sasuke utilizó el Chidori; pero justo en ese momento se escucho que tocaban a la puerta, y ambos se detuvieron pensando que era Sakura con la ropa que utilizaría Naruto.

Así que salieron y vieron a Sakura, la cual había llegado alrededor de cinco minutos antes y se notaba desesperada, pero cuando llegaron sus compañeros decidió calmarse un poco.

- Konichiwa Sakura-chan – dijo la sonriente Uzumaki.

- Konichiwa Naru… perdón, Megumi – dijo Sakura sonriendo y mostrando una bolsa muy grande – Aquí esta la ropa que pienso prestarte, vamos a probarla a tu nueva habitación.

- Etto, no hemos decidido cual va a ser la habitación que el teme me va a prestar, porque decidimos tener un pequeño entrenamiento.

- Es cierto, chicas síganme – dijo Sasuke con su cara seria ( jr: que le cuesta sonreir un poco, que sonría no daña a nadie), caminando hacia la habitación que ocuparía Megumi hasta que Naruto regresara.

Al entrar Megumi y Sakura se sorprendieron al ver que esa habitación era rosa, con un tocador y un gran armario vacio, además de una gran cama junto al tocador.

- Esta habitación era de mi oka-san, asi que cuidala dobe – le dijo Sasuke a la Uzumaki.

- No te preocupes teme – le dijo Naru a Sasuke, después se giró hacia Sakura - bueno Sakura, dame la ropa para que me la pueda probar.

- Sasuke-kun, podrías salir un momento, onegai – dijo Sakura a Sasuke, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza y salió.

Pasada una hora Sakura y Naru salieron con una cara triste, lo cual al explicarle a Sasuke fue que las únicas ropas que le habían quedado a Megumi fueron las licras, unos camisones para dormir, dos pantalones y tres faldas (una como la que llevaba poco arriba de las rodillas, otra como la que suele usar Sakura con abertura a los dos lados y la última una naranja que le llegaba a medio muslo). Así que decidieron hacer lo que todas las chicas harían, ir de compras.

Así salieron las dos chicas, pero se llevaron a Sasuke, el cuál se negó a ir, por lo que ambas tuvieron que noquearlo y llevárselo cargando hasta el centro comercial.

Al llegar ahí esperaron a que Sasuke se despertara, y ya que no recordaba que pasó decidieron no decirle nada.

Al entrar se encontraron con Hinata.

- Konichiwa Hinata-chan – le gritó Megumi a Hinata, la cual volteó extrañada, ya que no conocía a esa chica pero se parecía un poco a su amado Naruto-kun.

- Konichiwa Hinata – le dijeron Sasuke y Sakura.

- Konichi…wa Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun – dijo la timida Hyuga - ¿Quién es esa chica?

- Ella es Megumi Uzumaki – dijo Sasuke con tono frio – es la prima del dobe.

- **¿¡A quién le dices dobe!? Eh teme** – dijo Naruto.

Estos dos siguieron discutiendo, lo cual le parecía extraño a Hinata, pues ella solo había visto a Sasuke discutir de esa forma con una persona…

- "Naruto-kun" – pensó la heredera Hyuga, la cual activó el Byakugan y vió que ese chakra era de Naruto, además de que vio que tenía el sello del Kyubi en el estomago.

- Etto, ¿pu…puedo acom…acompañarlos? – pregunto Hinata, ya que quería saber porque su amado Naruto era una chica.

- Claro Hinata, vamos a comprar ropa para Megumi – dijo Sakura.

Así, comenzaron a caminar los cuatro shinobis de Konohagakure, hasta llegar a un almacén de ropa femenina.

- Yo iré a buscar la ropa interior para Megumi y los zapatos – dijo Sakura a los otros tres – Hinata, ¿Por qué no ayudan Sasuke y tu a escoger algo de ropa para Megumi?

- De acuerdo – afirmó Hinata – "Esta es mi oportunidad para hablar con Naruto-kun".

Así Sakura se dirigió en busca de la ropa interior y los zapatos, ya que Sakura y Megumi calzaban igual y la ropa interior ella le tomo las medidas en el momento en que le probó la otra ropa; y los otros tres fueron a buscar la otra ropa a un almacén bastante cercano.

Mientras Megumi veía ropa de un lado a otro, Hinata pensaba en como quedar a solas para poder preguntarle, y así se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

- Hinata-chan, que te parece esta ropa – le dijo Megumi mientras le mostraba toda la ropa que había hecho que Sasuke cargara, convenciéndolo al decir que si no ayudaba ya no lucharía con él.

- Es bastante, que te parece si te la pruebas y mientras que Sasuke-kun vaya a ver si Sakura-san ya terminó – dijo Hinata.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Megumi - ¿Y tú Sasuke?

Pero para cuando se dio media vuelta Sasuke ya se había ido a buscar a Sakura.

- Las mujeres son muy problematicas - dijo Sasuke – Ahora entiendo a Shikamaru.

De regreso con "nuestra" protagonista y Hinata.

- "Ahora es mi oportunidad" – pensó la Hyuga al quedar a solas con Megumi – Etto, ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Hinata.

- Claro que sí Hinata-chan – respondió Megumi.

- ¿Qué tal te esta quedando la ropa Megumi-chan? ¿O debería decir Naruto-kun? – dijo Hinata sorprendiendo al Uzumaki.

- Pe…pero d…de que ha…hablas Hinata-chan yo soy la **prima** de Naruto – dijo nerviosamente, ya que nadie debía de enterarse de su pequeño accidente.

- No me mientas Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata con los ojos llorosos – si me hubieras dicho desde un principio te habría ayudado, yo vi tu chakra por medio del Byakugan, por cierto ¿Porqué estas así? – continuó la Hyuga.

- Perdona Hinata-chan esto fue por un jutsu que no pude terminar y quede así, pero es que Tsunade ba-chan me hizo prometer que no le dijera a nadie, y que solo los del equipo 7 lo sabrían, yo les quería decir desde un principio a todos ustedes – fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras sollozaba al saber que sus amigos no sabrían que Megumi era Naruto –

- Lo siento Naruto-kun, no quize reprochártelo, pero es que… - Hinata se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa, pero sabía que tenía que decirle a Naruto sus sentimientos en algún momento, y decidió que sería mejor decirlo ahora – eso es porque, porque te amo Naruto-kun, ai shitteru.

- Hinata-chan, ¿es eso cierto? – preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

- Hai, desde que íbamos en la academia tu me gustabas, y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en amor – fue la respuesta de la Hyuga.

- Hinata-chan, tu también me gustas, pero no creo que sea buena idea que Hinata y Megumi estén "juntas", ¿me entiendes? – fue lo que dijo la Uzumaki.

- Hai Naruto-kun, pero ¿cuándo? – contesto la bella Hinata.

- Cuando Megumi se vaya y Naruto regrése – fue la sencilla respuesta de Megumi, lo cuál Hinata entendió – pero mientras este así llámame Megumi, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo Na…perdón Megumi-chan – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasada una hora "ambas" salieron con muchas bolsas de ropa en las cuáles iban 7 pantalones ( naranja, azul, verde, rosa, negro, morado y blanco), 4 blusas ninjas de las de red, 8 camisetas de manga corta con adornos en espiral como los que llevan los chunin, de los mismos colores que los pantalones y una de color rojo, 8 chamarras como las de Hinata pero con la espiral y de los colores de los pantalones y una roja), 3 vestidos (uno bajo las rodillas, de color negro; uno hasta las rodillas de color azul, y el último que llegaba a las rodillas, pero con aberturas a los costados y de color rojo) y 8 faldas ( tres a la rodilla de color naranja con azul, roja con azul y rosa con naranja; dos con aberturas a los costados, de color naranja con negro y morado con blanco; y las últimas tres poco más arriba de las rodillas con una abertura pequeña a cada lado, de color naranja con verde y rosa con verde). Además de la ropa que ahora llevaba puesta, ya que se había cambiado y ahora llevaba una camiseta rosa, un pantalón naranja con adornos rosas y una chamarra como la que tenía, del mismo diseño, pero en vez de negro en rosa. n_n.

Pronto llegaron con Sasuke y Sakura, quienes llevaban los zapatos, los cuales eran unos negros como los que solía usar naruto, y los otros eran unas botas como las de Sakura. La ropa interior era licras como las que llevan las kunoichis, la otra eran bikinis y top de color negro, azul y naranja.

Ahí Naruto les explicó sobre lo que había charlado con Hinata y que serían novios en cuanto volviera a la normalidad, cosas de la cual se alegraron ambos por la felicidad de sus amigos, y asi regresaron a la mansión Uchiha, a la habitación de Megumi y ordenaron todo lo que habían comprado, dentro de su gran armario, y Hinata le regaló un poco de su maquillaje que tenía en su casa por lo que fue por el, y ya que Naruto no sabí hacer eso Hinata lo haría ya que solo era labial y esmalte de uñas.

Pronto oscureció y decidieron salir, para lo que Megumi decidió que irían al Ichiraku y se puso el vestido rojo y una chamarra de color rojo, la cual llevaba abierta y sus botas ninja.

Al legar al Ichiraku los cuatro shinobis pidieron un tazón cada uno y al acabárselos se fueron, cosa que los sorprendió ya que Naruto solía comer mínimo diez raciones de ramen cada vez que iban a Ichiraku. Pero ese cambio fue debido al nuevo cuerpo: Megumi.

"Muchacho, que es lo que te a ocurrido, ahora eres una chica, jajajajajaja; no puedo creer que esto le haya pasado a mi contenedor, tu el que se hace llamar el futuro rokudaime Hokage" escucho Megumi dentro de si, cosa que solo podía significar algo…El Kyubi le iba a hacer esos días peores.


	4. Conociendo a Megumi ¿La novia de Sasuke?

**Capitulo 4. Conociendo a Megumi. ¿La novia de Sasuke?**

Naruto, después de escuchar al Kyubi sabia que algo malo iba a pasar, pero decidió que lo mejor era ir a dormir y se acostó en la cama que ocupaba en la casa de Sasuke.

Al día siguiente, escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, a lo cual supuso sería Sasuke y decidió levantarse.

- ¿Qué quieres teme-ttebayo? – dijo Naruto "Megumi" – es muy temprano y estaba durmiendo.

- La godaime quiere vernos en su oficina al medio día – contesto Sasuke desde fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Qué hora es Sasuke? – preguntó la rubia.

- Son las nueve del día, así que vístete rápido – contestó el Uchiha.

- Esta bien Sasuke, salgo en un momento – contestó la Uzumaki.

Pasados unos minutos, al ver que Naruto no salía, Sasuke comenzó a impacientarse y decidió entrar a ver que pasaba, y vio a Megumi en ropa interior, por lo que ambos se sonrojaron.

- Termina rápido dobe – dijo Sasuke al momento de salir de la habitación.

Ya tiempo después salió Megumi "vestida" con una falda naranja con negro, una blusa de red, una camiseta rosa y una chamarra naranja con rosa.

Antes de salir se pusieron su porta-kunais en la pierna y sus herramientas ninja en la cintura. Al salir se calzaron sus zapatos y corrieron fuera de la casa.

Antes de salir en dirección del despacho de la Hokage, fueron a desayunar a Ichiraku, el lugar favorito de Naruto.

- Konichiwa oji-chan, me podría servir un tazón de ramen con cerdo-tteebayo – dijo Megumi.

- También comeré algo – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.

- De acuerdo, chica, disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¿Eres familiar de Naruto? Te pareces mucho a él – preguntó el señor Teuchi.

- Soy Na…Megumi Uzumaki, soy la prima de Naruto y me quedaré aquí un tiempo.

- Bien, si vez a Naruto salúdalo de mi parte – contestó Teuchi – Este ramen va por mi cuenta.

- Arigatou oji-chan – dijo Megumi y empezó a comer.

Ya era casi mediodía y aún no legaban con la Hokage, así que decidieron ir rápido hasta ahí. Al llegar Shizune los pasó con la Hokage.

- Naruto, creo que he descubierto algo que puede ayudarte a librarte de ese "problema" – le dijo la Godaime.

- Entonces, ¿ya sabe como puedo volver a la normalidad? – fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que estaba muy alegre de poder volver a ser el mismo.

- Sí, descubrí que hace algunos años un shinobi de Konoha quedó atrapado en un Henge no jutsu, y al igual que tu, no podía revertirlo…-Tsunade tomó un sorvó de sake antes de continuar.

- Y después, que le ocurrió a ese ninja – preguntó Sasuke, ya que aunque no lo pareciera, el estaba intrigado de que podría pasar.

- …Lo que ocurre es…es que Megumi no podrá volver a ser Naruto…-pero fue detenida antes de terminar.

- **QUE ESTA DICIENDO TSUNADE BA-CHAN** – gritó una descontrolada Megumi.

- **DEJAME TERMINAR, ¿ESTA BIEN? **– gritó Tsunade dando un golpe a la mesa, cosa que hizo que se calmara un poco la rubia – como iba diciendo, no podrá volver a ser Naruto, al menos por seis meses, después de eso tendrá una semana para deshacer su jutsu; pero si no deshace su técnica, tendrá que esperar otros seis meses antes de volver a intentarlo y si en ese momento no lo deshace tendrá una oportunidad más al año siguiente, pero si no lo consigue…No podrá volver a ser Naruto, nunca más.

- **QUEEEEEEEEEE** – gritó Naruto - debo esperar seis meses para volver a ser yo mismo, entonces, ¿no podré hablar con mis amigos?

- Si podrás, pero deberás presentarte con ellos como Megumi Uzumaki, y comportarte como una chica frente a ellos – dijo Tsunade.

- Hai, pero no se como se comportan las chicas, no se que hacer – fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto.

- Eso no es un problema – dijo y llamó a Shizune - Shizune, diles que entren.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama – dijo Shizune antes de salir.

A los cinco minutos regresó Shizune junto con Sakura y Hinata.

- ¿Nos mandó llamar, Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Sakura, y al darse cuenta de que sus compañeros de equipo estaban ahí, fue a saludarlos.

- Sí, las mande llamar para darles una misión. Deberán de ayudar a Naruto "Megumi" Uzumaki, para que aprenda a comportarse como una chica, y para eso deberán de vivir en la mansión Uchiha hasta que logre deshacer el jutsu, ¿entendido?

- Hai, Tsunade-sama – dijeron las dos Kunoichi, y así salieron los cuatro.

- Bien, Na…Megumi, no logro acostumbrarme a esto, primero debes de aprender a hablar como una chica, lo cual no es muy difícil, solo deberás de hablar con un tono de voz más bajo, ser menos parlanchin y dejar de decir ttebayo – dijo Sakura a la nueva kunoichi rubia.

- Creo que podré hacer los primeros dos, pero no se si pueda dejar de decir ttebayo – fue lo único que pudo decir Megumi.

- Onegai, Megumi-chan, hazlo por mi – fue lo que dijo la Hyuga con una sonrisa tierna, cosa que hizo que Naruto se sonrojara y prometiera intentarlo.

- Esta bien Hinata-chan, lo hare por ti – dijo Megumi.

Pronto llegaron a la residencia Uchiha, ahí Sasuke les enseño la habitación que compartirían Sakura y Hinata, la cual era de color azul, con dos camas, dos armarios, un tocador y un baño.

- Esta será la habitación que compartirán ustedes dos, ya saben donde esta la habitación de Naru…Megumi, Hinata, ¿Cómo puedes no confundirte?, bueno mi habitación esta al lado derecho de la de Megumi, y la cocina esta junto a la puerta de entrada – explicó el pelinegro.

- Esta bien, ahora vamos por las cosas de Hinata y las mías, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó Sakura, a lo que los otros tres asintieron y salieron en dirección de la casa de Sakura.

Iban llegando a la casa de Sakura, pero vieron a alguien tocando, quien al verlos se acercó.

- Konichiwa, frontuda, Hinata, Sasuke-kun y … ¿Quién eres? – dijo Ino, quien no reconocía a aquella chica.

- Konichiwa Ino-butta, ella es Megumi Uzumaki, es la prima de Naruto y vivirá en Konoha por seis meses mínimo.

- Konichiwa Megumi-chan, es un placer conocerte,mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino ¿te gustaría conocer a nuestros amigos? – fue lo que dijo Ino, a lo cual Megumi asintió.

- Pero antes voy a pasar por algo a mi casa y luego iremos a casa de Hinata, ¿de acuerdo? – a lo que recibió una respuesta afirmativa y entraron a su casa – Por cierto Ino, ¿A que venias?

- A si, claro, venía a invitarte a una pijamada en mi casa dentro de dos días, también están invitadas ustedes dos – dijo a Hinata y a Megumi.

- Esta bien – dijeron las tres kunoichis mientras Sasuke esperaba en la sala.

- ¿Pero como le voy a hacer? – preguntó Naruto a Sakura y Hinata.

- Para eso no te preocupes, que nosotras te ayudaremos – dijo Sakura a su "amiga".

Después de haber empacado la ropa, zapatos y la pijama se dirigieron a la casa de Hinata, donde empacó ella lo propio. Al salir se toparon con Neji, quien estaba entrenando con Ten-ten.

- Konichiwa Hinata-sama – le dijo Neji a esta.

- Konichiwa Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun; ¿Quién es la otra chica que viene con ustedes? – dijo Ten-ten.

- Konichiwa Neji-kun, Ten-ten-chan, ella es Megumi Uzumaki, es prima de Naruto – dijo Hinata.

- Konichiwa Megu-chan, yo soy Ten-ten – se presento Ten-ten.

- Konichiwa Ten-ten – dijo Megumi.

- Konichiwa Megumi-san, soy Hyuga Neji – dijo Neji - "Esta chica se ve sospechosa y por lo que se Naruto no tiene familia viva, usare el Byakugan para ver que pasa", así lo hizo y al ver el chakra de Naruto se sorprendió - Disculpen, ¿puedo hablar a solas con Megumi-san?

- Claro, Neji-kun – dijo Hinata, y Neji se fue seguido de la Uzumaki.

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos el dijo.

- Uzumaki Megumi o ¿Uzumaki Naruto?, ¿por qué eres una chica? – preguntó Neji, a lo que Naruto respondió y le contó que fue lo que pasó.

- Ahora tu también lo sabes, pero no le digas a nadie Neji, ¿lo prometes-ttebayo? – pidió la Uzumaki.

- Esta bien, no le dire a nadie, pero ¿Quiénes más lo saben? – preguntó el usuario del Byakugan.

- Lo saben Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-baka, Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade ba-chan – contestó.

- Bueno, no le diré a nadie que no sean ellos, Megum – dijo Neji – creo que será mejor que regresemos con ellos.

- Esta bien – contestó Megumi.

Ya que llegaron donde los demás.

- Neji también lo sabe ahora por el Byakugan – les susurró Naruto a Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata – creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos ahora.

- Bueno Neji-kun, ya nos vamos – dijo Hinata y así salieron de ahí.

Ya fuera de la mansión Hyuga.

- Bien, Sasuke-kun ahora nosotras iremos a dejar nuestras cosas a tu casa, mientras tú vas con Megumi e Ino, ¿esta bien? – susurro Sakura al Uchiha a lo que él asintió y fue con las rubias.

- Bien Megumi, primero te presentare a mis compañeros de equipo – dijo Ino – "deben de estar en la azotea de la casa de Shikamaru viendo nubes y comiendo"- pensó.

Pronto los alcanzaron Hinata y Sakura y llegaron a casa de Shikamaru, el cual les abrió y les dijo que entraran a la cocina.

- Konichiwa Shikamaru, Choji –dijeron Ino y Sakura.

- Konichiwa Choji-kun, Shikamaru-kun – dijo Hinata.

- Konichiwa – dijo Sasuke.

- Konichiwa – contestó el Nara – ¿Qué quieres Ino? – dijo Shikamaru con su tono despreocupado.

- Solo quería presentarles a mi nueva amiga, su nombre es Megumi Uzumaki – les dijo a Shikamaru y a Choji, el cual estaba atrás de su amigo con una bolsa de papas fritas.

- Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Akimichi Choji – le dijo Choji tendiéndole la mano, la cual acepto Megumi, ya que eran buenos amigos, pero ellos no lo sabían.

- Es muy problemático presentarse, pero lo haré, soy Nara Shikamaru, un placer – dijo Shikamaru.

- Igualmente – le dijo Megumi.

- Bueno, eso era todo, ahora vámonos – dijo Ino y salieron.

Después de presentarse se fueron en busca de Lee, el cuál estaba con Shino y con Kiba caminando.

- Konichiwa Lee-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun – saludó Hinata.

- Konichiwa chicos – dijeron Sakura e Ino.

- Konichiwa – dijeron Kiba y Shino.

- Konichiwa chicas, Sasuke, que el poder de la juventud este con ustedes- dijo Lee – ¿Quién es esa chica que esta con ustedes?

- Soy Uzumaki Megumi – dijo la rubia, al oír eso Kiba se acercó.

- Konichiwa, soy Inuzuka Kiba – dijo – y el es Akamaru – dijo señalando a su perro, el cual ladró – ¿eres familiar de Naruto?

- Si, soy su prima – dijo.

- Konichiwa, Soy Aburame Shino – dijo este.

- Konichiwa Megumi-chan, soy Rock Lee, tu juventud debe de tener mucho esplendor si eres familiar de Naruto-kun – dijo el chico del tai-jutsu.

- Ibamos a ir a Ichiraku, les gustaría venir – dijo Kiba, a lo cual asintieron los otros cinco.

Al llegar ahí pidieron cada uno un tazón de ramen, y ya que no habían comido en todo el día, Megumi pidió tres tazones, lo que sorprendió a Ino, Kiba, Shino y Lee, pero no a los demás. Al terminar se fueron.

- Megumi-chan – dijo Kiba - ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – esto tomo desapercibidos a todos.

Megumi y Hinata se sonrojaron – etto, bueno, pues…lo que pasa es que…yo,yo… - pensó en decirles la verdad, pero Sasuke habló.

- Lo que pasa es que ella es mi novia – esto sorprendió a todos, y lo que los sorprendió más fue que el le dio un beso en la boca y así duraron casi un minuto. Con esto ambos se sonrojaron.

Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Shino y Lee se fueron. Pero ya adentro los otros…

- **BaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkA, ¿que fue eso?** – gritó Megumi – **AHORA VAN A PENSAR QUE TU Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS**

- Que querías que hiciera, no se me ocurrió nada – dijo Sasuke.

- **CUALQUIER OTRA COSA** – fue lo único que dijo la Uzumaki.

- No creo que sea el mejor momento para discutir, además por tu culpa Sasuke-kun, van a tener que aparentar que son novios – dijo Sakura.

- Cre…creo que…que lo me…mejor se…será dor…dormir… – dijo Hinata tartamudeando y jugando con sus dedos – por…porque ma…ma…maña…na vamos a em…pezar con tu entrena…namien…to de com…comporta…miento femenino – dijo sonrojada.

- Esta bien Hinata-chan, dormiremos – dojo Megumi, y así todos se fueron a dormir.

"Jajajaja, que harás ahora muchacho, perdón muchacha, jajajaja, ahora que tienes novio, jajajaja", esto fue lo último que escucho, dentro de su cabeza, por parte del Kyubi, antes de caer dormida.


	5. Aprendiendo a ser mujer

**Capitulo 5. Aprendiendo a ser mujer.**

Naruto despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, apenas era el cuarto día desde su transformación y aún no se acostumbraba a los cambios, el despertar temprano era cosa muy extraña en él, ya que solía levantarse muy tarde. Pero al recordar su actual forma femenina, supuso seria esa la causa. Pronto fue al baño, pero al tratar de hacer como solía se dio cuenta de que sería difícil y fue a pedirle ayuda a sus dos amigas (jr: bueno, al parecer al fin tuvo una buena idea).

Al llegar a la habitación de las dos chicas, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en la cama y escucho ruido en el baño de la habitación. Al ir se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba tomando una ducha y se sonrojo. Vio que el cuerpo de Hinata estaba bien desarrollado. Tenía una cintura delgada, a causa de sus entrenamientos, unos pechos y una cadera grandes. Su cabello azulado se veía brillante con el agua sobre él y sus ojos como perlas brillantes.

Hinata al darse cuenta de que era observada dio vuelta para ver quien la observaba, pero con el vapor de agua solo alcanzó a ver una silueta femenina, pensando en que sería Sakura decidió continuar con su baño. Pero escucho la voz femenina y suave que tenía Megumi, cosa que hizo que se sonrojaran ambos.

- Hinata-chan, lo siento, pero es que quería pedirte un favor – dijo Megumi apenas audiblemente.

- Espe…ra un mo..momento Na..naruto-kun, ya casi termi..no de ducharme, sal…go en un mi…nuto – tartamudeo Hinata sonrojada.

- Hai – dijo Naruto sonrojado, saliendo del baño.

Pasados unos minutos, Hinata salió a la habitación, envuelta en una toalla, ya que aunque no lo quisiera, tendría que vestirse frente a Naruto.

- Bien, Na…naruto-k…kun, ¿Qué es lo que querías? – dijo Hinata mientras sacaba su ropa interior de un cajón, su blusa ninja y su camisa de otro, y su pantalón de otro.

- Etto, esto es muy vergonzoso, pero…- Megumi tragó saliva – Comovoyalbaño – dijo sin detenerse.

- ¿Qué dijiste Naruto-kun? – dijo Hinata mientras se abrochaba el bra y después se subía el bikini, cosa que hizo a Naruto sonrojarse aún más de lo que ya estaba, para lo que se tuvo que calmar.

- Hi…Hinata-chan, etto, me podrías de…decir como hacer del ba…baño – dijo Megumi roja como un tomate, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera igual.

- Etto, lo…lo único que de…debes hacer es…es sentarte en…en el inodoro y ya sa…bes que hacer – dijo Hinata antes de desmallarse por la vergüenza y caer sobre la cama.

"Creo que primero iré al baño y luego despertaré a Hina-chan, por cierto ¿Dónde podrá estar Sakura-chan?" Así, Megumi fue al baño y al salir Hinata seguía desmallada.

- Hinata-chan, Hina-chan – le decía Naruto a la peli azul, pero no despertaba, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, empezó a acercar sus labios lentamente hasta su boca y así le dio un suave beso el cual hizo que se despertara.

"Naruto-kun me acaba de dar un beso, no importa que sea Megumi, pero en el interior sigue siendo Naruto-kun"- Etto ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntó Hinata.

- Lo que pasa es que te desmallaste, y ya que no te despertabas, pues te di un beso, no importa, verdad Hina-chan – explicó la Uzumaki.

- Etto, Na…Naruto-kun, creo que lo mejor será comenzar con tus clases de comportamiento femenino – dijo Hinata sonrojándose levemente.

- Bien, pero Hina-chan, ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – preguntó la Uzumaki

- Fue con la Hokage, tiene una misión para ella – contestó la Hyuga.

- Bien, entonces empecemos las clases – dijo Naruto con energía.

Así fue rápidamente a tomar una ducha a su habitación y se vistió con una licra, un vestido azul y una chamarra del mismo color.

Al regresar con Hinata ella ya se había terminado de vestir, pues se había desmallado en ropa interior.

- Bueno, lo primero que te debo enseñar es a seleccionar la ropa – dijo Hinata – Primero los vestidos y la ropa oscura son mejores para las fiestas.

- ¿Cómo a la que vamos a ir con Ino? – preguntó Naruto inocentemente.

- Etto, no, esa es una fiesta solo para chicas y es con pijamas – dijo Hinata – Ahora continuando, los colores claros se ven mejor con ropa un poco más oscura, como un pantalón rosa y una chamarra roja. Las chamarras solo utilizalas cuando haga frío o cuando vayas a misiones y entrenamientos.

- Pero, tu siempre usas tu chamarra – le respondió Megumi.

- No, es que siempre nos veíamos cuando había terminado un entrenamiento o salía de misión, pero en estos momentos no la traigo – dijo Hinata – Bien, en que iba, a si. Bien, eso es todo lo que debes de saber sobre la ropa, ahora te enseñare a cuidar tu cabello.

- Pero Hina-chan, yo ya se cuidar mi cabello – dijo Naruto a su futura novia.

- Si, pero el cabello de las chicas es distinto, lo primero es que debes de lavar tu cabello todos los días con shampoo acondicionador, después, debes cepillarlo cinco minutos mínimo después de lavarlo, pero no debes de jalarlo con mucha fuerza, pues se te puede lastimar – ahí se detuvo Hinata, pues necesitaba respirar un poco – cuando te bañes debes de ponerte una toalla en la cabeza, como yo lo hice al salir, pero te enseñare – después de decir esto Hinata tomó una toalla y comenzó a enredarla en su cabeza a lo que Naruto asintió.

Después de esa explicación Hinata le ordenó hacer lo mencionado, lo que no le costó mucho trabajo.

Pronto comenzó a explicarle sobre el maquillaje.

- El maquillaje en tus labios y uñas debe de combinar con tu ropa, así si usas ropa oscura, tus labios deben de ir rojos o rosas, mientras que si es clara usa rosa, naranja o rojo claro, y las uñas de un tono igual o más claro que el de los labios o del color de la ropa o uno parecido – al terminar Hinata su explicación, le enseño a pintarse las uñas y los labios.

- Ya entendí – dijo Megumi, quién al ver que su ropa era clara, decidió pintarse las uñas moradas y los labios rojos.

Al final de sus "clases" le dijo como comportarse.

- Cuando saludes a las personas salúdalos con un beso en la mejilla si son mujeres, y si son hombres con un abrazo emotivo – comenzó su nueva explicación la Hyuga, pero cuando ya iba a continuar llegó Sasuke por la puerta.

- Hinata, no has visto a Naru…- y ahí termino su frase, pues al ver a Megumi quedo sorprendido de lo bien que se veía con esa ropa que remarcaba su nuevo cuerpo.

- Aquí esta, Sasuke-kun, aprovechando que viniste, ¿podrías ayudarnos con la clase de Megumi-chan? – dijo Hinata a Sasuke, cosa que lo hizo reir al oir la forma en que llamó a Naruto.

- Esta bien Hinata, las ayudare a ti y a M-e-g-u-m-i---c-h-a-n – dijo Sasuke seguido de una carcajada.

- Sasuke, no te burles de mi –dijo Megumi apunto de lanzarse contra su mejor amigo.

- jajaja, bien y en que necesitan mi ayuda – dijo el Uchiha.

- Vamos a practicar los saludos de Megu-chan – le explico Hinata a Sasuke – y ya que ahora tu eres su n-o-v-i-o estaras dispuesto a ayudarnos, pues esto último fue tu culpa.

Así comenzaron, cuando iba con Hinata le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y cuando iba con Sasuke le daba un abrazo lo más sentimental posible.

- Bien, Megumi-chan, ahora practiquemos el saludo a tu n-o-v-i-o –dijo Hinata soltando una pequeña risita – a él lo debes de saludar con un abrazo colgándote de su brazo y con un beso en la boca – aunque Hinata no lo aceptara esto le parecía muy entretenido.

Así lo hizo Naruto y en el momento del beso el Kyubi les hizo una jugada.

"Hacen una linda pareja, jajajaja, que tal si les doy un pequeño empujon a su relación, jajajaja" pues así lo hizo, así con su poder empujó a Naruto hacia Sasuke, callendo sobre él y callendo al piso dándose un beso, pero estos al intentar separarse no lo lograron (por el Kyubi), y tampoco podían levantarse, así estuvieron un tiempo, lo cual hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, hasta que Hinata los separo usando el Jyuken con Megumi.

- Bien, hasta aquí termina nuestra clase, solo te daré unos últimos consejos Naruto-kun, primero, cuando salgan Sasuke y tu, deberás de tomarlo por el brazo con ambos brazos y darle un beso de vez en cuando; al sentarte cuando lleves falda o vestido, en el piso incate y en silla cruza las piernas; cuando platiques con chicas, no empieces la platica tu, que ellas la empiecen o te pueden descubrir por los temas que dirias, por el momento no podrás comer ramen únicamente, deberás comer más cosas – al decir esto Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado pero aún así aceptó – y por último, no debes olvidar que ahora entraras al baño de chicas – así termino Hinata y se fue a su habitación, pues ya era casi el medio día y debía de ir a entrenar con el equipo 8 y al poco tiempo salió de la casa dejando a los otros dos solos.

Al salir Hinata los dos se miraron el uno al otro y se sonrojaron por lo que había pasado hace algunos minutos, pero decidieron mejor hablar.

- ¿Naruto, que te parece si entrenamos mientras regresan las chicas? – dijo Sasuke.

- Me parece bien – dijo Megumi y salieron al jardín, donde comenzó su entrenamiento.

Primero la chica se lanzó contra Sasuke, el cuál detuvo fácilmente el ataque, pero al liberarse Megumi uso el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y comenzó a hacer el Rasengan, lo cuál no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke el cuál uso el Katön: Göukakyü no Jutsu para hacer que se separaran, pero justo cuando Megumi iba a alcanzar a Sasuke esta se tropezó y calló encima de Sasuke, dándole un beso sin quererlo, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y decidieran dejar el entrenamiento, pero al entrar a la casa, se escucho un sonido proveniente del estomago de Naruto, así que Sasuke decidió que lo mejor sería ir a comer, al decir esto Naruto propuso ir a Ichiraku, pero Sasuke le recordó lo que dijo Hinata y decidieron buscar un restaurante.

Pronto llegaron a un lugar en el parque, en donde había un puesto de comida y alrededor habían mesas para dos personas, al entrar ahí decidieron quedarse y ordenaron una orden de oniguiri, un plato de sushi para ambos, un tazón de ramen para Megumi y un poco de sopa de miso para Sasuke.

Al llegar la comida comenzaron a comer pero no esperaban que alguien los había seguido hasta ahí.

- Mendokusai, ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? – preguntó Shikamaru a su acompañante.

- Te digo que esos dos están saliendo juntos, ¿por qué no quieres creerme? – preguntó una rubia a su compañero.

- Ino, eres muy problemática, ¿Te has preguntado si salieron a comer, y no a una cita como tú dices? – preguntó el Nara a Ino.

- Porque vinieron a este parque, aquí es a donde suelen venir las parejas en su tiempo libre – le explicó la Yamanaka.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Entonces, ¿Qué hacían aquí Temari y tú la semana pasada? – le preguntó Ino, a lo cual Shikamaru se ruborizo.

- No es de tu incumbencia, espera, creo que ya se van de aquí – dijo Shikamaru.

Regresando con los amigos y rivales.

- Creo que alguien nos esta vigilando Sasuke – dijo Megumi.

- Tienes razón, yo también lo siento – afirmó el Uchiha.

- Entonces creo que deberíamos de actuar como una pareja, no crees S-a-s-u-k-e---k-u-n – dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo a su amigo y tomándolo de la forma en que le dijo Hinata.

- Tienes razón M-e-g-u-m-i---c-h-a-n – dijo Sasuke burlonamente y tomando a su acompañante de la cintura.

Pero de nuevo el Kyubi planeaba hacerles una jugarreta, así que tomando el control del cuerpo de Naruto, hizo que le diera un beso a Sasuke y lo tomara del cuello; y Sasuke le tomó la cintura con ambas manos para intentar separarse, pero por el Kyubi no lo conseguían y eso hacia que parecieran una pareja de enamorados.

- Lo vez Shikamaru, te lo dije, ellos son **p-a-r-e-j-a** – le dijo Ino a su compañero, el cuál no podía creerlo.

- Esta bien Ino, tenías razón, ahora te creo, pero ahora que lo comprobaste, ¿ya puedo irme de aquí? Mendokusai – dijo Shikamaru alejándose de ahí y dejando a Ino sola.

- Debo de decirle a Sakura y a Hinata – y así dejó el lugar justo en el momento en el que Sasuke y Naruto por fin se pudieron separar.

- ¿Se puede saber que acabas de hacer uzuratonkachi? – preguntó Sasuke levemente avergonzado y molesto.

- No fui yo, mi cuerpo se movió solo como si alguien más lo hubiera controlado, pero yo tenía consciencia de lo que pasaba sin poder liberarme – dijo Megumi enfadada de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ya es muy tarde y lo más seguro es que Hinata ya vaya a regresar – así termino de hablar Sasuke ambos regresaron a la mansión Uchiha.

Mientras tanto Hinata había terminado su entrenamiento y ya iba regresando a casa de Sasuke cuando:

- Hinata, espera… - al escuchar que la llamaban Hinata se detuvo y vió que era Ino.

- Ino, que te pasa, te vez muy cansada, ¿para qué me necesitas? – dijo Hinata preocupada por su amiga.

- Lo que pasa es que ví a la prima de Naruto besándose con Sasuke-kun en el parque – esto lo dijo Ino aún sorprendida de que fuera cierto lo de que ellos eran novios, pero esto no sorprendió a Hinata.

- Recuerda que Sasuke-kun nos dijo que ellos eran novios, se supone que eso hacen los novios – esto fue lo último que dijo Hinata antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa de Sasuke – "Al parecer Naruto-kun hizo caso a mi consejo de cómo actuar si salía con Sasuke" – pronto llegó a la casa de Sasuke, donde ahora vivían los cuatro, tocó la puerta y Megumi le abrió.

- Hola Hinata-chan, bienvenida – le dijo Megumi dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

- Al parecer si hiciste caso a mis consejos, ¿verdad? Naruto-kun – le dijo la Hyuga a la Uzumaki.

- No te entindo Hinata-chan.

- Ino me dijo que vio a Sasuke-kun y a ti besándose en el parque – dijo Hinata.

- Entonces Ino era quien nos perseguía; pero eso fue un accidente – dijo Megumi, pues no sabía como explicarlo.

- Bueno, pero aún así hará que no sospeche de ustedes – esto lo dijo Hinata y le dio un beso a Naruto – espero que vuelvas a la normalidad rápido Naruto-kun.

- Yo también Hinata-chan – dijo la Uzumaki dándole un beso a Hinata, cosa aparentemente rara, pues a la vista de todos eran mujeres, pero ellos sabían la verdad.

Así continuaron, hasta quedarse dormidos en la cama de la habitación de Hinata, pues Sakura volvería hasta el día siguiente.

Pero Naruto no podía quitarse el beso que le dio a Sasuke, de la mente, a causa de un Kitsune de nueve colas.


	6. El día de la pijamada Parte 1

**Capitulo 6. El día de la pijamada. Parte 1.**

Naruto despertó, era el quinto día desde su "pequeño accidente", pero lo que más le preocupaba era que esa noche sería la fiesta en la casa de Ino, y no sabía que hacer. Pero al ver a su lado, sus preocupaciones desaparecieron al ver a Hinata, quien se veía muy tierna al estar dormida. No quiso despertarla, así que fue a tomar una ducha.

Hinata despertó al escuchar el sonido de la ducha; primero pensó que sería Sakura, pero al recordar que estaba de misión se sonrojo, pues recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y se desmalló en la cama.

Megumi salió de la ducha con una toalla envuelta bajo los brazos y una en la cabeza, y al ver a Hinata, pensó que esta podría seguir dormida. Pero, al recordar que no se encontraba en su habitación salió de ahí hasta su cuarto y se topó con Sasuke, el cuál se sonrojo y entró a su propia recamara.

Megumi sonrojada hizo lo mismo y entró a vestirse, se decidió por una falda rosa, una camisa del mismo color y una chamarra roja, y se pintó las uñas de color rosa, aunque no le quedaron muy bien, tampoco estaban tan mal.

Al salir, escucho la puerta principal abrirse y vio a Sakura entrar por esta. Pronto Sakura sintió un cuerpo sobre el suyo y un beso, y supuso que sería su "amiga" Megumi, lo cual era correcto.

- Sakura-chan, bienvenida – le dijo una alegre Megumi a su amiga.

- Konichiwa Megumi-chan, arigato – contesto Sakura a su "amiga" por la bienvenida que le había dado – ¿Dónde están Hinata y Sasuke-kun?

- Hinata-chan está dormida, y Sasuke-k…ku…kun esta en su habitación – dijo Megumi, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirosa, pues no creía que llamara a Sasuke de esa forma.

- Etto, ¿Por qué llamaste así a Sasuke-kun? – preguntó Sakura.

- Porque Hinata-chan me dijo que las chicas suelen llamar –kun a sus amigos cercanos y a los chicos que les gustan, y pues Sasuke-k…ku…kun, es mi mejor amigo y ahora también es mi no…no…novio – dijo Megumi con cara de vergüenza y asco.

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja – comenzó a reír Sakura, al recordar lo que dijo Sasuke aquella noche.

Flashback

- Megumi-chan – dijo Kiba - ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – esto tomo desapercibidos a todos.

Megumi y Hinata se sonrojaron – etto, bueno, pues…lo que pasa es que…yo,yo… - pensó en decirles la verdad, pero Sasuke habló.

- Lo que pasa es que ella es mi novia – esto sorprendió a todos, y lo que los sorprendió más fue que el le dio un beso en la boca y así duraron casi un minuto. Con esto ambos se sonrojaron.

Fin del Flashback

- Bueno Megumi-chan, recuerdas que va a pasar hoy en la noche, ¿verdad? – dijo Sakura al recordar que día era.

- La verdad……………no – dijo la rubia.

- **Hoy es la fiesta en casa de Ino, a la cual debemos asistir **– recordó Sakura a Megumi – Deberías de preparar tus cosas para la noche.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo llevar? – preguntó Naru a Sakura.

- Es cierto, tú nunca has ido a una pijamada. Lo primero que debes saber es que debes llevar tu pijama, en estas fiestas nos quedamos despiertas hasta muy tarde y no dormimos hasta que todas tengan sueño. Todas dormiremos en la misma habitación, pero en bolsas de dormir, así que contrólate con Hinata o///o. Después, nos maquillamos, pero no te preocupes es entre nosotras, así que no vas a tener que hacer nada. Los temas de los que hablamos son ropa, chicos, etc. Así que solo responde cuando te pregunten.

- Haaaaaaai, Sakura-chan – contestó Megumi.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? A konichiwa Sakura, Naruto-kun – saludó la pequeña Hinata, la cual "acababa" de despertarse.

- Hinata-chan, ¿podrías enseñarme como comportarme en una pijamada? – preguntó Megumi.

- Hai Megumi-chan – dijo Hinata.

- Mientras ustedes hablan, yo voy a ir con Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama lo necesita para una misión y yo tengo que ir a ayudar a la Hokage con sus tareas.

- Sayonara Sakura-chan – se despidió Megumi.

- Sayonara Sakura – dijo Hinata

Así, Hinata empezó a explicar.

- Lo primero que debes saber, es que no las debes de llamar –chan ni a ellas, ni a nosotras – dijo Hinata.

- Haaaaaaaaaai Hinata-chan, digo Hinata – dijo Megumi.

- Después, ellas van a querer maquillarte, así que deja que te maquillen y aparente que te agrada la idea – Hinata se detuvo un momento y continuó – lo que te querrán hacer es… (jr: esto lo sabrán hasta la fiesta) – Al decir esto Naruto se intentó escapar, pero la puerta la cerraron con llave y la ventana estaba atrás de Hinata y cerrada, así que tuvo que quedarse por más que le desagradara esa idea.

- No me agrada mucho la idea, pero lo haré por ti Hinata-chan – después de decir esto le dio un beso en la boca.

- O…otra cosa Na…Me…gu…mi…-chan, no po…podrás besarme mientras es…estemos en la fi…fiesta – dijo Hinata un poco decepcionada.

- No importa, puedo esperar-ttebayo – dijo Megumi, mientras escuchaba a Hinata.

- También, te van a platicar sobre chicos, y como "sales" con Sasuke-kun, deberás de platicar algo sobre el día que "salieron" y se "besaron", ellas querrán detalles así que inventa algo – dijo Hinata – deberás llevar un pijama y un cambio de ropa para el día siguiente, eso es algo de lo más importante.

- Pero Sakura-chan me dio solo camisones y no me gustan – dijo Megumi.

- No importa, te prestaré uno mío – dijo Hinata a su "amiga" – la comida ella la preparará, ya que ella es la anfitriona así que ese no es un problema, y procura no mencionar el ramen, ¿esta bien? – dijo Hinata con una risita.

- Ya que "todas" vamos a dormir en la misma habitación, compórtate con normalidad, etto, Naruto-kun, ¿te gustaría salir a comer conmigo? – preguntó Hinata, pues no era buena cocinando.

- De acuerdo Hinata-chan, quizás esta salida me ayuda a empezar a comportarme como una chica – dijo Naruto, antes de empezar a reír.

Al poco tiempo las dos chicas estaban caminando por las calles de Konoha. La rubia estuvo a punto de besar a la peliazul, pero esta le recordó que estaban en la calle y no podía o quizás sospecharían.

- Hinata-ch…Hinata, aquí fue a donde me trajo Sasuke…-se detuvo Megumi al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior - ….-ku…kun, aquí sirven una comida deliciosa.

Así, tal cual llegaron pidieron algo para comer y estuvieron ahí hasta cerca de las ocho de la noche. Al darse cuenta de la hora decidieron regresar a preparar sus cosas, pues la fiesta empezaba a las nueve en punto.

Al regresar a la mansión Uchiha, se dieron cuenta de que Sakura ya había llegado y estaba preparando lo que iba a llevar dentro de una mochila, así que la dejaron a solas.

- Bien Hinata-chan, ¿qué es lo que debo llevar? – dijo Megumi.

- Primero, la pijama, ten esta – dijo mostrándole un conjunto de color rosa, el cual consistía en una camisa de tirantes con el emblema de Konoha en la espalda y un short hasta la rodilla.

- Este se ve muy kawai, lo llevare, bien ¿qué mas? – continuó Megumi.

- Etto, un esmalte del color que llevas y… - al ver la forma en que se pintó Naruto, Hinata decidió pintárselas ella misma – bien, así esta mejor, bueno, además del esmalte lleva un poco de brillo para labios, a sí, la ropa que llevarás mañana.

- Tienes razón, voy a mi habitación por la ropa – pasados unos minutos Megumi regresó con una bolsa de mano, en la cual guardo su ropa y todo lo que le dijo Hinata – Ahora, lo único que falta son las bolsas para dormir.

- Na…naruto-kun, yo ya las llevo en mi mochila – dijo Hinata.

- Sugoi Hinata-chan, por eso es que me gustas – esto último al decirlo le dio un beso a la Hyuga, la cuál se desmalló.

A los pocos minutos se despertó y fueron con Sakura para ir hacia la fiesta.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Ino, misma que les abrió. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que Ten-ten ya estaba ahí también. Ino llevaba un pantalón azul y una camisa de manga 3/4 del mismo color, pero con un diseño floreado. Ten-ten llevaba un camisón de diseño chino de color blanco y el cabello lo llevaba suelto.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que se fueran a cambiar de ropa – dijo Ino señalando un cuarto al fondo del pasillo.

- ¿Esta es la habitación de Ino, Sakura? – le preguntó Megumi al ver una habitación con la cama pegada a la pared, las cuales eran de color azul cielo, junto a la cama había un tocador y al otro extremo había un armario muy grande, pues abarcaba el largo de la pared.

- Sí, esta es la habitación de Ino, la fiesta la pudo hacer porque sus padres salieron a una misión y regresan hasta dentro de dos días – respondió Sakura – ahora, creo que lo mejor será cambiarnos de ropa – Dicho esto, Naruto se volteó hacia la puerta para no ver, pero Sakura habló nuevamente – Megumi, creo que lo mejor será que no hagas eso cada vez que una chica se valla a desvestir, si no van a empezar a sospechar, también intenta no sonrojarte con las chicas cuando estén con ellas, ¿de acuerdo? – a lo que Naruto acepto y se dio la vuelta, pero para su sorpresa, Sakura ahora llevaba un camisón de color rosa, hasta las rodillas con el símbolo del clan Haruno en la espalda – Ya me voy con las chicas, apúrense y salgan pronto.

- Tiene razón, Hinata-chan, creo que lo mejor será que nos cambiemos de ropa.

Dicho esto ambas se desnudaron quedando tan solo en ropa interior, pero no esperaban que alguien estuviera espiando.

Megumi llevaba el pijama que Hinata le había dado, mientras que esta llevaba uno parecido, pero con un pantalón y en color morado. Al terminar de vestirse, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que las espiaban.

- ¿Qué ira a hacer esa chica rubia? – se preguntó el extraño al ver que formaba un sello con sus manos.

- KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU – dijo Megumi creando un clon fuera de la casa, quien se lanzó contra el extraño.

- Pero, ¿qué? – dijo este, el cual al caer se vio quien era en realidad – solo muy pocas personas saben hacer el Kage Bunshin, además yo tan solo estaba recolectando información para mi libro.

- Ero-sennin, ¿por qué nos estabas espiando a Hinata y a mí? – dijo Megumi.

- ¿Ero-sennin? Solo hay una persona que me llama así Naru… - pero Jiraiya fue interrumpido por otro clon, resolviendo sus dudas.

- RASENGAN – dijo el clon de Megumi, quien había tenido tiempo suficiente para formar un Rasengan e impactarlo a Jiraiya.

- No puede ser, **tu eres…** - pero de nuevo fue interrumpido, y esta vez fue porque la puerta de la casa se estaba abriendo – luego hablare contigo – y al decir esto se fue.

- INO, ¿QUÉ PASA? – le gritó Sakura a su amiga.

- NO SE, CREÍ ESCUCHAR A DOS PERSONAS HABLANDO – dijo la Yamanaka cerrando la puerta y volviendo a entrar.

Al volver a entrar no escucho lo que fue el clon al desaparecer.

- ¿Qui…quién era Megumi-chan? – preguntó Hinata, un poco preocupada por esa presencia.

- No pasa nada Hinata-chan, solo era Ero-sennin que quería espiarnos, pero lo detuve y se fue – dijo la Uzumaki a su amiga.

- ¿Ero-sennin? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué nos quería espiar? – preguntó Hinata, pues a ella no le había hablado nunca de Jiraiya.

- A, es cierto, tu no conoces a Ero-sennin – dijo Megumi – su verdadero nombre es Jiraiya y se hace llamar gama-sennin, pero como no sabía su nombre al conocerlo y el es un pervertido, comencé a llamarle Ero-sennin, nos estaba espiando porque él escribe un libro llamado Icha Icha Paradise y es sobre un hombre y mujeres, así que espía a las chicas para saber como se comportan y escribirlo en su libro.

- Bueno, arigatou Na…perdón Megumi-chan, lo digo porque hiciste que se fuera.

- No importa, Hinata-chan, tu sabes que es porque te quiero, creo que lo mejor será bajar con las otras chicas o van a sospechar – dijo Megumi.

Dicho esto Megumi y Hinata salieron y fueron con las chicas, mientras en otro lugar un ermitaño se preguntaba sobre lo ocurrido recientemente.

- "Me pregunto si mis suposiciones serán correctas, Naruto es la única persona a la que le he enseñado a hacer el Rasengan, y además si por casualidad alguien más la conociera y supiera hacer el Kage-bunshin, el es el único que ocupa un bunshin para ayudarlo a hacer el Rasengan; y por último, el es único que me llama Ero-sennin" – Jiraiya iba sumido en sus pensamientos – "Mañana buscaré a esa chica, si en verdad eso es y le preguntaré sobre lo ocurrido este día".


	7. El día de la pijamada Parte 2

**Capitulo 7. El día de la pijamada. Parte 2.**

Megumi y Hinata salieron de la habitación ya con los pijamas puestos.

- Hinata, Megumi, ¿por qué tardaron tanto tiempo en salir? – preguntó Ino a sus amigas.

- Lo que pasa es que alguien nos quería espiar, pero escapó cuando nos dimos cuenta – explicó Megumi.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH **– gritaron Ino y Ten-ten – **UN PERVERTIDO.**

- Pero, no se preocupen, me deshice de él - dijo Megumi

- Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar la pijamada – dijo Ino – creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es, un juego y quien gane elije – el juego era la botella y ganó Ino, la cual eligió maquillarse.

- Me parece una gran idea – dijeron todas, excepto la Uzumaki.

- Esta bien – dijo la mencionada.

Lo primero que hicieron fue maquillar a Ten-ten y a Ino. Ya que Megumi no sabía que hacer les pidió ayuda a sus amigas, las que le dijeron como pintarles las uñas y los labios; después de la explicación ya no se le hizo tan difícil. Pero lo que no le agradó fue cuando pidieron una mascarilla de barro, el no sabía como se veía así que aceptó.

Pronto llegó su turno, pero al terminar de maquillarla, vieron que tenía muchos vellos.

- Megumi-san, ¿no te has depilado las piernas? – preguntó Ten-ten.

- Etto, no... – pero como no quería sonar sospechosa, completó – no lo hago desde hace unos meses.

- Bueno, que te parece que te depilemos, ¿está bien? – preguntó Ino, a lo que Megumi aceptó, pero no sabía lo que le pasaría.

Como nunca antes se había depilado, no sabía lo que se hacía. Primero le pidieron que se quitara el short. Al hacerlo le pusieron una sustancia caliente, la cual era cera. Sobre esta pusieron unos papeles y le preguntaron si estaba lista.

- Está bien, pueden empezar – dijo Megumi, pero no sabía que se arrepentiría.

- "Na…naruto-kun, po…pobre de t…ti" – pensó Hinata.

- "Naruto, así sabrás lo que sentimos, shanaro" – pensó la pelirosa.

- Ten-ten, cuando cuente tres jalas, uno, dos, tres – y al momento ambas jalaron.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH** – fue lo que se escucho al momento de haber jalado la cera – duele mucho, y arde – decía Megumi.

- Al ver esto, ni parece que te hayas depilado – decía Ino sorprendida, pues ellas lo hacían muy seguido.

- Lo siento, pero es que aún no me acostumbro – decía Megumi aún adolorida.

- Bien, ahora te vamos a poner la mascarilla – al decir esto le pusieron un poco, al verse al espejo, no le agrado, ya que se veía a su parecer como un monstruo.

- Bien, ahora es el turno de Ten-ten – dijo Ino a la castaña.

- Que tal si… que tal si hacemos un torneo entre nosotras – dijo la amante de las armas.

- Haaaaaaaiii – dijeron las otras cuatro al unisono.

- Como somos cinco, vamos a escribir papelitos. La que sobre luchara con la ganadora – dijo Ino.

- Haaaaaaaaaiiiii – dijeron las demás.

- Primero son Megumi contra Ten-ten – dijo Ino.

- "Bien, Ten-ten solo usa armas, y yo no puedo usar mis jutsus por el momento" – pensó Megumi.

- Las reglas del combate son que únicamente será cuerpo a cuerpo – suspiro de alivio por parte de Megumi – y no se podrán usar armas – suspiro de enfado por Ten-ten – bueno, empiecen la pelea.

La pelea fue muy difícil, ya que Megumi no podía mostrar su verdadera fuerza y Ten-ten era muy lenta, así que Megumi solo esquivaba sus ataques, hasta que en un momento, por fin pudo acertar un golpe a la castaña, y la derrumbo.

- La ganadora es Megumi, ahora los siguientes son Sakura y…y yo – así terminó y se puso en posición de batalla contra Sakura.

La batalla era muy dispareja, ya que Sakura era muy fuerte por haber sido entrenada por Tsunade, y aunque la controlaba, seguía siendo demasiado para Ino y la derrumbó.

- La siguiente batalla será entre la frontuda y la nueva – después de decir esto Ino se desmalló.

Al ponerse en posición, ambas se miraron, pues siempre luchaban y Naruto vencía, pero no lo debían de hacer tan difícil, así que lucharon con muy poca fuerza.

Sus golpes siempre acertaban y la pelea estaba empatada, hasta que Sakura se distrajo por un momento y Megumi ganó.

- Bueno Megumi-chan, creo que debemos luchar – al decir esto Hinata se sintió mal, pues no quería luchar contra su "Naruto-kun", pero lo debía hacer, y justo en el momento en que se preparaban alguien llamó a la puerta y las dejaron a solas.

- Hinata-chan, yo no quiero luchar contra ti, ¿qué te parece si les decimos que tanto tu como yo luchamos y fue un empate por que nos cansamos? – preguntó Megumi a su amiga.

- Es…esta bien Megumi-chan, pero creo que debo aparentar que me cansé, así que liberaré un poco de chakra para quedarme sin energías – después de decir esto, Hinata liberó el Kaiten, pues consumía una gran cantidad de chakra, esto le dio una idea a Megumi, la cual fue crear una gran cantidad de clones y que lucharan entre si.

Al poco tiempo llegaron las chicas y vieron que ambas se veían muy cansadas.

- Y bien, ¿Quién ganó? – preguntó Ino.

- Fu…fue un empa…pate – dijo Hinata entrecortadamente, pues se notaba cansada.

- Bien, ahora hay que descansar – dijo Ino - ¿qué tal si vamos a comer?

- Haaaaaaaaaaiiiii – dijeron las kunoichis.

Después de una larga comida, ya eran casi las doce de la noche.

- Bueno, creo que es el turno de la frontuda de hablar, y bien, ¿qué propones? – dijo la Yamanaka.

- Yo propongo hablar sobre chico…- pero no acabo su oración, pues recordó que "Megumi" era en verdad Naruto.

- Con que chicos, ¿verdad?, a mi me parece bien, ¿y a ustedes? – preguntó Ino, a lo que tres afirmaron, excepto Megumi, quien decidió aceptar al saber que no cambiarían de opinión.

- Bien, comencemos a hablar sobre Sai-kun – dijo Ino – yo pienso que Sai-kun es muy guay, y ¿a ustedes chicas?

- A mi me parece que es amable, pero es muy serio y raro, pero creo que es un buen amigo – dijo Ten-ten.

- Yo pienso que es un buen compañero y es agradable, eso es todo, pero además es muy insensible – dijo Sakura.

- Yo creo que Sai-kun es agradable – dijo Hinata.

- Yo… - Megumi estuvo a punto de hablar, pero al recordar que Sai no lo conocía en esa forma, decidió mejor no hablar – yo no conozco a Sai-kun.

- Es cierto, Sai-kun estaba de misión, te lo presentaré cuando regrese – dijo Ino – bueno, ahora hablemos sobre Neji – dijo Ino a Ten-ten, cosa que la sonrojó.

- Yo pienso que Neji-kun es atractivo, fuerte y no se rinde, por eso es que lo amo – dijo Ten-ten sonrojándose.

- Yo pienso que Neji es inteligente, fuerte y que será un buen partido para ti – dijo Ino a Ten-ten, cosa que la sonrojó aun más.

- Yo creo que es muy serio, pero es agradable, fuerte e inteligente – dijo Sakura.

- Yo no voy a opinar, es mi primo – dijo Hinata ruborizada al saber lo que pensaban sobre su primo las otras chicas.

- Yo… - Megumi estuvo a punto de hablar de nuevo de más, así que inventó algo – digo que es serio y bastante fuerte a mi parecer.

- Bien, ahora hablemos sobre Naruto, por Hinata – dijo Ino a la Hyuga, coa que hizo que Hinata y Megumi se pusieran rojas – lo comprendo de Hinata, pero, por qué tú Megumi.

- Porque…- Naruto estuvo a punto de decir "porque soy yo" pero se detuvo a tiempo y dijo – porque es mi primo.

- Ya empezaste como Hinata, bueno Hinata, habla – dijo Ino.

- Yo…yo pienso que Naruto-kun es hiperactivo y alegre, con muchas ganas de vivir, tiene gran fa…cilidad de hacer amigos, co…cosa que yo no tengo – al decir esto último su cara se puso un poco triste – además, sabe como ayu…dar a las per…personas, y hacer que uno se sienta bien; además, es muy fuerte, y aunque no sea muy listo (al decir esto Megumi se calló al piso) logra cumplir sus objetivos, pero lo que más me gusta de su actitud es que nunca se da por vencido, y siempre cumple sus promesas, eso lo ha…hace un gran ninja – al terminar las otras cuatro le aplaudieron, y Megumi incluso lloraba, al saber que Hinata pensaba eso de él.

- Bien, yo solo pienso de él como un buen amigo, aunque me agrada bastante que nunca se rinda – dijo Sakura.

- Yo creo que el es kawai y muy alegre, pero su forma de ser sería mejor si no gritara tanto – esto que dijo Ino, hizo a Megumi caer – bien, y tú Ten-ten, que piensas.

- Yo pienso lo mismo que tú – dijo la mencionada.

- Bien, ahora hablemos sobre lo que les gusta a ustedes dos… – dijo Ino a Sakura y Megumi, la cual no entendió hasta que… - hablaremos sobre Sasuke.

- Yo solo pienso de él como alguien frío y reservado – dijo Ten-ten.

- Yo pienso que… etto, que es un buen ami…amigo y leal, aunque, etto, es muy serio – dijo la peliazul.

- Yo pienso que es muy fuerte y lindo, que es mucho mejor que Naruto (desmallo por parte de Megumi), también creo que es muy frío, aunque eso lo hace ver guay – dijo Ino.

- Yo pienso que Sasuke-kun es guay por su forma de ser frío y serio, también pienso que es muy fuerte y agradable para los que lo conocemos, además de que es interesante – fue lo que dijo Sakura.

- Bien, Megumi, creo que a ti no hace falta preguntarte – dijo Ino a la mencionada, guiñándole un ojo.

- No entiendo – dijo la rubia Uzumaki.

- Pues, porque es tu novio, baaaaaaaaaka, ahora, cuéntanos, ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces, en dónde lo conociste, y cuando se hicieron novios?, además, cuéntanos sobre su cita – dijo Ino, haciendo que Megumi se sonrojara mucho.

- Etto, yo conocí a Sa…Sasuke-k…ku…kun desde que era…éramos niños, con el pa…paso del tiem…tiempo, nos hicimos gran…des ami…amigos, nos hicimos no…novios hace… - hay se detuvo Megumi, pues no sabía como responderle, pero se le ocurrió algo rápido – nos hicimos no…novios el día en que los conocí a uste…ustedes.

- Bien, ahora cuéntanos sobre tu cita – dijo Ino a Megumi.

- Etto, pues, lo que pasa es que… - decía Megumi, mientras se le ocurría que decir – era nuestra primera cita, y es personal – dijo muy rápido, poniéndose cada vez más roja.

- Bueno, está bien, no nos digas, pero, nos gustaría saberlo, aunque, respetamos tu decisión – dijo Ino.

- Bien, creo que lo mejor será dormir, como mis padres salieron, dormiremos en parejas y una sola – dijo Ino, lo cuál alivio un poco a Megumi, ya que sabía que solo estaría con una de ellas – las parejas son, Sakura conmigo, Ten-ten sola y Hainata con Megumi.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai – dijeron las kunoichis, aunque Hinata y Megumi se ruborizaron un poco.

- Bueno, vamos a las habitaciones, Ten-ten, tú estarás en la de invitados, y Hinata y Megumi estarán en la habitación de mis padres.

Al terminar de decir esto, las cinco se fueron a dormir a las respectivas habitaciones, pero Megumi iba a tener un sueño que no la dejaría dormir bien, por la causa de un kitsune.


	8. Entrenamiento con Erosennin

**Capitulo 8. Entrenamiento con Ero-sennin.**

-------------------------------_Sueño de Naruto--------------------------------------------------_

Naruto se encontraba caminando por el bosque, cuando vio una silueta femenina a lo lejos, cuando se acerco a ella se dio cuenta de que era Hinata.

- Hinata-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Naruto a Hinata.

- Yo…yo, vine por ti Naruto-k…kun, te quiero de…decir que te a…amo – dijo la peliazul.

- Yo también te amo Hina-chan – dijo el rubio.

- Pero, no podemos estar juntos desde este día – dijo la Hyuga.

- Pero, ¿por qué Hinata-chan? – dijo Naruto.

- Porque, porque ahora eres una chica como yo – dijo Hinata, y al mismo tiempo, Naruto se transformó en Megumi.

- Pe…pero, ¿qué pasa aquí?, Hinata-chan, no te vayas – dijo Naruto, antes de despertar.

---------------------------Fin del sueño-----------------------------------------------------------

- **Hinata no te vayas** – gritó Megumi, en su cama.

- ¿Qué…qué pasa, Naruto-k…kun?, yo no he ido a ningún lado – dijo Hinata sonrojada, ya que ambos habían dormido en la misma cama.

- Ha, no es nada Hinata-chan, es que simplemente tuve una pesadilla – dijo la Uzumaki.

- Etto, Na…Naruto-k…kun, podrías de…decirme, ¿qué so…soñaste? – dijo Hinata aún sonrojada.

- Bueno, etto, soñé contigo, y… y luego tu me dejabas solo – dijo Megumi, haciendo que la Hyuga se desmallara, pero esta antes pensó "Naruto-kun soñó conmigo".

- Hi…Hinata-chan, despierta, ¿qué…qué te pasa? – decía la rubia, ya que no entendía porque su amiga se había desmallado.

Ya pasadas dos horas, Hinata despertó y vio a Megumi ya vestida, llevaba un pantalón morado, una camisa del mismo color y una chamarra rosa con toques morados.

- Ko…konichiwa Na…Naruto-k…kun – dijo Hinata aún apenada por lo que le dijo.

- Konichiwa Hinata-chan, recuerda que estamos en casa de Ino, así que no me debes llamar Naruto-kun, llámame Megumi-chan, por cierto ¿Por qué te desmallaste Hinata-chan? – preguntó Megumi a su amiga.

- Etto, lo que pasa es que… pues, como me dijiste que soñaste conmigo, me dio mucha vergüenza y por eso me desmallé – contestó la Hyuga.

- Etto, lo siento, Hinata-chan, creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos de aquí lo más pronto posible, así que vístete pronto, Onegai – dijo Megumi.

- Es…esta bien Me…Megumi-chan – dijo Hinata a su "amiga" – salgo en un momento.

- Arigatou Hina-chan, es que siento que algo va a pasar, no se si sea bueno o malo, pero deberíamos de irnos por si acaso – explicó Megumi a su amiga Hinata.

- Es…esta bien Na… perdón, Megumi-chan – dijo Hinata entrando al baño con algo de ropa; al poco tiempo salió Hinata del baño, pero no llevaba su típico traje, sino que llevaba un vestido morado con adornos rosas.

- Bien Hinata-chan, creo que deberíamos ir a despedirnos de las otras chicas, ¿no lo crees? – dijo la rubia a la peliazul.

Se apresuraron a ir a las habitaciones de las otras tres kunoichis y se despidieron. Pronto salieron de la casa de Ino y comenzaron a caminar en dirección del despacho de la Godaime. Ya estaban cerca, solo les faltaba caminar unas pocas calles cuando…

- ¡Deténganse ahí jovencitas! – dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – gritó Hinata asustada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la rubia.

- Te estaba buscando a ti, necesito que vengas conmigo – dijo un viejo de cabello largo y blanco; las dos kunoichis caminaron hacia él – solo tú, chica Hyuga, ¿tú podrías esperar aquí? – al decir esto la chica asintió con la cabeza – bien, entonces ¡Sígueme! – y al decir esto comenzó a correr hacia el bosque de Konoha.

- Hinata, no tardare mucho, ¿me podrías esperar en la casa de Sasuke? – preguntó Megumi, a lo que la Hyuga asintió – bueno, ¡Nos vemos! – y al decir esto comenzó a correr a la misma dirección hacia donde se fue el hombre misterioso.

- Bien, ya llegamos al lugar planeado– dijo el peliblanco – ahora puedes detenerte chica.

- Para que me llamaste, ¡Ero-sennin! – dijo la Uzumaki – iba hacia el despacho de Tsunade ba-chan con Hinata-chan, espero que sea importante.

- Lo es "chiquilla", es muy importante – dijo Jiraiya – primero que nada, quiero saber ¿quién eres en verdad? – dijo el gama-sennin.

- Yo soy Me…Megumi Uzu…Uzumaki, soy la pri…prima de Naruto – dijo tartamudeando la rubia al pensar "creo que Ero-sennin ya descubrió todo".

- Mentira, yo conocí a Minato, el padre de Naruto, el era mi alumno, y no tenía hermanos o primos; también conocí a Kuchina, era una gran mujer, pero tampoco tenía familia, por lo que Naruto no puede tener primas – dijo Jiraiya.

- "Debí penar en eso, olvide que había gente que conocía a mis padres" – pensó la Uzumaki – "a este paso va a descubrir todo"

- Segundo, ¿cómo aprendiste el Rasengan y el Kage Bunshin?, los únicos que conocemos el Rasengan somos Kakashi, Naruto y yo – dijo el sannin.

- "Debí pensar en eso, no puedo decir que el me la enseño, tampoco Kakashi, pues el solo nos enseña a Sasuke y a mí, solo queda una opción…" – pensó Megumi – Naruto-s…san me enseño esas técnicas.

- Mentira, esas técnicas requieren años de entrenamiento, a menos que se tenga un Bijuu o el Sharingan – dijo Jiraiya – y por último, ¿podrías levantarte la camisa? – al decir esto recibió un fuerte golpe.

- **PERVERTIDO** – dijo Megumi después de darle un fuerte golpe – esto es igual que cuando nos conocimos, querías que usara el Oiroke no Jutsu como condición para entrenar… - tardó en darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

- Lo sabía, después de todo yo tenía razón, y, ¿cómo has estado… Naruto? – dijo Jiraiya a la Uzumaki.

- Etto, de… de que hablas, yo… yo no soy Naru…Naruto – dijo la rubia – "Qué mal, ya descubrió que yo soy Naruto, ahora, ¿qué hare?"

- ¿Crees que me puedes engañar? Tu mismo o debería decir misma lo has dicho, ***esto es igual que cuando nos conocimos, querías que usara el Oiroke no Jutsu como condición para entrenar…***, yo nunca he entrenado chicas, y además, solo Naruto conoce el Oiroke no Jutsu, pero la pregunta es, ¿por qué eres una chica, el Oiroke no Jutsu no dura tanto tiempo? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – preguntó Jiraiya.

- Bien, creo que no te puedo engañar, veras, lo que ocurrió fue que por culpa de Sakura-chan, al desconcentrarme perdí el control de la técnica y el Henge no Jutsu se hizo real, por lo que ahora esta es mi forma real y no puedo volver a ser Naruto hasta que pase medio año – explicó Megumi.

- Hmmm, creo que ya había sucedido algo parecido, bueno y que se supone que harás, ¿Alguien lo sabe? – preguntó el sannin.

- Sí, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade ba-chan y Neji – dijo Megumi – bueno, y ahora tú también.

- Bien, ¿y qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Jiraiya a su ex alumno.

- Supongo que esperar a que pasen los seis meses para deshacer el jutsu – dijo Megumi.

- No me refiero a eso baka, así no puedes ir a misiones, pues tú eres el único de tú generación en la aldea que sabe el Rasengan, el Kage Bunshin y el Kushiyose no Jutsu, además del modo ermitaño sin el cuál no estaría aquí – dijo Jiraiya.

- Pues, no lo había pensado, ya que no nos han llamado para alguna misión – menciono la Uzumaki.

- ¿Qué te parece ir a "entrenar" conmigo?, si aceptas ya no tendrás problema para poder utilizar el Rasengan, el Kuchiyose no Jutsu o el modo ermitaño; y para el Kage Bunshin, podemos decir que te lo enseño Kakashi o incluso "Naruto" – le dijo Jiraiya – y como eres "una kunoichi", quizás puedas pedirle a Sakura o a Tsunade que te enseñen a utilizar ninjutsu médico, ¿Aceptas?

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaii, pero, con una condición… - dijo la rubia - … etto, ¿puede ir con nosotros Hinata-chan?

- Claro Naruto, claro, si ella quiere – dijo Jiraiya a Naruto, el cual salió corriendo para decirle a Hinata sobre el "entrenamiento" y si quería ir con ellos, así llegó rápidamente a la mansión del clan Uchiha.

- ¡Ya regrese! – gritó Megumi al entrar a la mansión, por lo que Hinata salió a recibirlo.

- Bienvenido Naruto-kun, etto, ¿para que te quería Jiraiya-sama? – preguntó Hinata a la Uzumaki.

- Me dio una idea, ya que por el momento no puedo utilizar ninguna de mis técnicas me preguntó si me gustaría ir con él – dijo Megumi – esto sería para que me "enseñara" las técnicas que "utiliza Naruto" y así poder utilizarlas aunque ahora tenga este cuerpo – le explicó Megumi a Hinata – pero, accedí con una condición.

- Etto, ¿qué condición? – preguntó la ojiblanca.

- La condición era que tú vayas a "entrenar" con nosotros – le dijo Megumi a Hinata, cosa que hizo que se ruborizara – entonces Hinata-chan, ¿qué dices?, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?, prometo que no permitiré que Ero-sennin se acerque a ti.

- Arigatou Naruto-kun, esta bien, iré con ustedes – dijo la Hyuga.

- ¿En serio Hinata-chan?, iras con nosotros, eso es genial, pero ahora debemos de decirle a Tsunade ba-chan para que podamos salir de la aldea y así "entrenar".

- Entonces vayamos Naruto-kun – y al terminar de decir esto las dos kunoichis salieron para ir a pedir permiso a la Hokage. Pronto llegaron y entraron.

- Y bien, ¿a qué vienen? – preguntó Tsunade a las chicas.

- Queremos pedirle permiso para salir de la aldea con Ero-sennin, ba-chan – dijo Megumi a la Godaime Hokage.

- **¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!**, pero no es mala idea, después de todo no has entrenado desde que fuiste al monte Myobokuzan para aprender el modo ermitaño así que esta bien – dijo Tsunade – además, quizás eso le sirva también a Hinata para entrenar.

- Arigatou ba-chan, bien Hinata-chan, vamos a preparar nuestras cosas para el viaje.

- Hai Naruto-kun – al terminar de decir esto ambos salieron, pero alguien más llegó.

- Bien Jiraiya, ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando ahora? – preguntó Tsunade.

- Bien, pues yo quiero entrenarlo, ya que aunque ellos hallan vencido a Akatsuki, aún pueden haber enemigos igual de poderosos que ellos así que le enseñaré algunas técnicas Fuuton, claro, solo me lo llevaré por dos semanas pero el aprende rápido, aunque, ya que ahora es una kunoichi, deberías de enseñarle algo de tu ninjutsu médico, así cuando vuelva a la normalidad quizás eso le ayude en las misiones – dijo Jiraiya.

- Está bien, le enseñare ninjutsu médico, pero hasta después de que regresen ¿queda claro? – dijo la Godaime.

- Bien, entonces iré a la entrada de Konoha a esperar a las "chicas" – dijo Jiraiya.

- "Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, pero no puedo arrepentirme, además quizás le enseñe cosas interesantes" – pensó Tsunade antes de que Jiraiya dejara la sala.

Dos horas más tarde Jiraiya se encontraba en la puerta este de Konoha cuando vió a dos chicas acercarse con dos maletas cada una.

- Bien Ero-sennin, estamos listos – dijo una sonriente Megumi.

- ¿No querrás decir listas? – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

- Bien, y, ¿a dónde iremos? – preguntó la tímida Hinata.

- Iremos primero a un hotel con baños termales, ¿están de acuerdo? – preguntó el sannin.

- Haaaaaaaaaaai – dijeron las kunoichi.

- Bien, ahí nos hospedaremos mientras entrenan conmigo, bien, vámonos – dijo Jiraiya y así comenzó su viaje, en el cuál a Naruto le pasaría algo que lo ayudaría a tomar una decisión con Hinata.


	9. Comienza el entrenamiento

**Capitulo 9. Comienza el entrenamiento. La chica del lago.**

- Bien, hemos llegado, aquí será donde nos hospedaremos las próximas dos semanas mientras "las" entreno, quedó claro – dijo Jiraiya.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaai – dijeron ambas chicas al unisono.

- Bien, lo primero que debo de enseñarle a "Megumi" será a utilizar sus técnicas con este cuerpo, ya que no debe de esforzarse tanto – dijo Jiraiya – mientras que Hinata tu estos primeros días deberás entrenar por tu propia cuenta, ¿está claro?

- Ha…Hai Jiraiya-sama – dijo la Hyuga, cosa que alegro a Jiraiya.

- No te pongas así de feliz Ero-sennin, ella te dice así porque todavía no sabe como eres en realidad – dijo Megumi – bueno, creo que lo primero que debemos de hacer es pedir una habitación en el hotel y entrar a los baños termales para relajarnos.

- Creo que eso esta bien Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata.

- ¿No querrás decir "Megumi-chan"? – dijo Jiraiya riéndose de la situación de su alumno – "si Minato viera a su hijo en estos momentos me pregunto que cara pondría"

- Esta bien, vamos al hotel – dijo Megumi, y en ese momento comenzaron a caminar hacia el hotel, en donde les dieron una habitación con dos cuartos, en uno de ellos estarían Megumi y Hinata y en el otro estaría Jiraiya, pronto desempacaron sus pertenencias y las ordenaron en los lugares correspondientes.

- Bien, ahora vamos a las aguas termales – dijo Jiraiya, pero al llegar… - noooooooooo, la última vez que vine eran baños mixtos, así como podre ver a las chicas.

- Na…Naruto-k…kun, tengo miedo – dijo Hinata al escuchar lo que dijo el sannin.

- No te preocupes Hina-chan, yo te protegeré, yo estaré contigo – pero al decir eso hizo que Hinata se sonrojara, y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo el también se sonrojo.

- "Na…Naruto-k…kun va a entrar conmigo, no de…debo desmallarme" – pensó Hinata cada vez más roja – Na…Naruto-kun, deberíamos entrar pronto o va a llegar más gente.

- Tienes razón Hinata-chan, vamos – dijo Naruto, pero Jiraiya le susurró al oído "tienes mucha suerte muchacho, vas a poder ver a tu novia sin ropa", pero al decir eso recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del hijo de yondaime.

- Bien Hinata-chan, entremos - y así se dirigieron a la sección de mujeres, pero al entrar se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie más en ese lugar – bien, así nadie nos molestara Hina-chan; creo que debemos lavarnos primero – al decir eso empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar sin ropa y empezó a limpiarse con jabón y echarse agua, al terminar se envolvió en una toalla y entró al agua – Hinata-chan, se siente bien, sal rápido.

- En…en un mo…momento Na…Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a quitarse el vestido quedando en ropa interior – "Na…Naruto-kun me va a ver sin ropa, que vergüenza, espero no desmallarme frente a él" – al terminar de pensar eso quedó sin ropa y se empezó a lavar, al poco tiempo salió envuelta en una toalla y así entro al agua.

Al pasar una hora, ya se sentían bastante "relajadas" y entonces salieron y se pusieron la ropa interior y unas batas para estar en el hotel. Al entrar vieron que Jiraiya había salido antes que "ellas" y había pedido algo de comer, al verlas les pidió que tomaran asiento y comenzaron a comer.

- Itadakimazu – dijo Megumi comenzando a probar la comida que estaba sobre la mesa.

- I…Itadakimazu – dijo Hinata comiendo lentamente, todo lo contrario a Naruto.

- Bien, espero les guste esta comida – dijo Jiraiya a ambas kunoichis – "Hinata tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado, y Naruto en su forma de mujer no esta nada mal".

Así pronto terminaron de comer y los tres fueron a vestirse. Megumi salió con una falda abierta de los lados de color naranja con negro, bajo esta llevaba una licra y el porta-kunai amarrado en la pierna, arriba llevaba una camisa negra y una chamarra naranja con negro. Hinata salió con su traje que solía llevar la mayoría del tiempo. Pronto llegaron a un bosque cerca del lugar donde se hospedaban.

- Bien "Megumi-chan" (al decir esto Naruto estuvo a punto de atacarlo, pero Hinata lo detuvo) tú vas a practicar tus técnicas para ver que tan efectivas son con este cuerpo; Hinata, tu si gustas puedes entrenar con nosotros o solamente ver – dijo el sannin.

- Creo que yo también voy a entrenar, pero más tarde, ahora solamente voy a verlos – dijo la ojiblanca.

- Bien, Naruto, quítate la chamarra y la camisa – dijo el ermitaño sapo – "bien, por fin se va a cumplir lo que quería que hiciera, va a entrenar siendo una chica, debo aprovechar"

- **Eres un maldito pervertido, no debí haber aceptado venir a entrenar contigo** – dijo la Uzumaki gritando, mientras a Hinata se le subía el color a su cara.

- Es para liberar un poco del chakra del Kyubi y así puedas utilizar el Kuchiyose no Jutsu – dijo Jiraiya – "que buena excusa pensé"

- Etto, esta bien, siempre y cuando sea parte del entrenamiento – dijo, mientras hacía lo que le pidió el sannin, quedando con un top deportivo de color naranja con negro.

- "Al parecer casi toda su ropa es de ese color" – pensó Jiraiya con una gotita en la cabeza - bien, primero has tu Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – ordenó.

- Haaaaaai – dijo Naruto mientras hacia un sello con las manos – Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – y al decir esto aparecieron una gran cantidad de chicas rubias alrededor de ellos.

- Bien, bien, bien, ahora vamos a probar tu Taijutsu… Me-gu-mi---chan – dijo Jiraiya poniéndose en posición de combate.

Así comenzaron a lanzarse todos los clones contra Jiraiya, el cual los esquivaba con facilida y los que lograban acercarse detenía sus golpes. En el último ataque Jiraiya esquivó al clon y le tocó los pechos y las caderas. – Tienes un muy buen cuerpo Megumi-chan – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo, ya que había logrado lo que quería y haciendo que Hinata y Megumi se sonrojaran; la primera por vergüenza y la segunda por ira, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y deshaciendo la técnica.

- **Maldito Ero-sennin** – gritó la rubia aún sonrojada – **ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO** – y al decir esto último creo un nuevo clon y comenzó a juntar chakra y darle forma esférica – Rasengan – dijo y se lanzó contra el peliblanco, acertándole directamente en la boca del estomago y mandándolo contra un árbol, haciéndose que se estrellara y lo rompiera en dos.

- Bi…bien Na…Naruto, tu Ra…Rasengan sigue igual de fuer…fuerte – dijo entrecortadamente, pues había recibido el Rasengan sin poder esquivarlo – ahora que probamos tus dos técnicas más poderosas, probemos tu concentración de chakra como la primera vez – así, se acercaron a un lago que estaba cerca de ahí y comenzó a concentrar chakra en sus pies – bien, tu control es tan bueno como siempre, ahora deten el flujo de chakra – y al decir eso Naruto lo hizo y calló al agua mojándose completamente.

- Achis – estornudo Naruto, quien había caído en el lago de agua helada – creo que me voy a resfriar por tu culpa Ero-sennin.

- Bien, creo que lo mejor será detener el entrenamiento por hoy o te resfriaras, encenderé una fogata para que te calientes– y al decir esto Jiraiya comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos y… - Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu – así encendió una fogata junto a Naruto, quien se quedó ahí hasta la noche, pues Jiraiya ya se había ido.

Pronto llegó la media noche y se la Uzumaki se dirigió hacia dentro del bosque, pues creyó escuchar ruidos en los árboles, cerca de donde se encontraba, pronto llegó al lago en donde había entrenado solo unas horas antes, pero comenzó a ver que el agua se movía y al levantar la mirada vio la silueta de una chica bailando.

- "Esa es la chica que vi en la cascada cuando buscamos el Bikochu" – pensó Naruto – "esta vez me acercaré sin hacer ruido y veré de quien se trata" – al pensar esto se acercó sigilosamente y vio que habían prendas dobladas sobre una roca. Se fue acercando y al ver esa ropa… - "no puede ser, esta ropa es de Hinata-chan, eso quiere decir que esa chica que vi hace años era Hinata, eso explica porque estaba roja cuando les dije sobre la chica, voy a hablarle" Hinata-chan, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? – dijo Naruto al acercarse a la peliazul.

- "No puede ser, Naruto-kun me acaba de ver desnuda, ahora que hago" Na…Naruto-kun, yo solo estaba entrenando – dijo a Naruto sonrojada.

- Hinata-chan, eso quiere decir que tueras la chica que vi en la cascada hace algunos años, ¿verdad? – dijo Megumi un tanto apenada, pues había visto a la chica que le gustaba sin nada de ropa encima.

- Hai Na…Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata.

- ¡Qué bien! Yo sabía que esa chica era hermosa, pero no sabía que fuera tan bella – dijo Megumi, haciendo que la Hyuga se ruborizara – creo que lo mejor será que te vistas y nos vallamos al hotel para dormir, quizás me puedas decir para que es tu entrenamiento y yo entrene contigo – dijo Megumi sonriendo.

- Etto, es…esta bien Na…Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata entrando al hotel.

- Bien, creo que ya es hora de dormir, ven Hinata-chan – dijo Megumi mientras se quitaba la ropa que había usado ese día y se ponía el pijama que había utilizado en casa de Ino – Hina-chan, deberías ponerte tu pijama – dijo mientras entraba en la cama y se cobijaba.

- Ha…hai Naruto-kun - dijo mientras quedaba solo en pantaletas y se ponía un camisón lila con estampados de flores violetas, así entró a la cama – Oyasumi Naruto-kun.

- Oyasuminasai Hinata-chan – dijo el Uzumaki mientras abrazaba a Hinata y le daba un tierno beso en la boca.

"Que tierno, lastima que esto se vaya a arruinar por culpa de un ingenioso zorro, pobre muchacha, te gustaría sentir lo que siente una chica con su novio, no te preocupes, yo te enseñare, solo espera hasta volver a Konoha, jajajajaja" – dijo el Kyubi kitsune a Naruto antes de que se durmiera.

-------------------------------------------Sueño de Naruto------------------------------------------

Naruto se encontraba caminando por el bosque y llegó a un lago al centro de este, al llegar vio una silueta femenina a lo lejos en el centro del lago bailando, cuando se acerco a ella, esta chica se vio iluminada por la luz de la Luna y se dio cuenta de que era Hinata.

- Hinata-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Naruto a Hinata.

- Yo…yo, vine por ti Naruto-k…kun, te quiero de…decir que te a…amo, y te he amado desde que íbamos en la academia ninja – dijo la peliazul.

- Yo también te amo Hina-chan, te he amado desde que te conocí, tu fuiste la única persona que no me despreciaba, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta hace solo unos pocos días… – dijo el rubio, pero fue detenido por la peliazul.

- Pero, no podemos estar juntos desde este día, ya que sería algo muy mal visto debido a tu actual estado – dijo la Hyuga.

- Pero, ¿por qué Hinata-chan? ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Naruto.

- Porque, porque ahora eres una chica como yo – dijo Hinata, y al mismo tiempo, Naruto se transformó en Megumi – ahora eres Megumi-chan, y no podemos ser nada más que solamente amigos – y al decir esto Hinata comenzó a desaparecer.

- Pe…pero, ¿qué pasa aquí?, Hinata-chan, no te vayas – dijo Naruto - ¿qué esta pasando aquí? ¿por qué Hinata desapareció? – dijo Naruto cuando escuchó un ruido - ¿quién anda ahí? – preguntó a la silueta que apareció de detrás de unos arbustos.

- Soy yo muchacho, ¿acaso no me reconoces? – dijo el Kyubi, quién en esos momentos era un pequeño zorro, pero lo que lo reconocía era que aún tenía las nueve colas – tu no puedes estar con esa chica, porque ahora eres mujer, jajajaja, y las mujeres están con hombres, jajajaja, además mientras seas Megumi, tendrás una pareja – y al decir esto Sasuke apareció detrás de Megumi.

- Megumi-chan, Ai Shitteru – dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un beso en los labios y la abrazaba por la cintura, Naruto intentaba alejarse de él, pero su cuerpo no le hacia caso, al contrario, su cuerpo profundizaba más el beso, pues ya que ahora era una chica, las hormonas hacían que continuara eso cda vez más, hasta que despertó.

---------------------------------------Fin del Sueño de Naruto--------------------------------------

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** – gritó la Uzumaki al despertar en la madrugada.

- ¿Qué te sucede Naruto-kun? – preguntó Hinata a su lado, pues ese grito la había despertado.

- De nuevo tuve ese sueño, pero ocurrieron distintas cosas y Sasuke me beso, pero lo más extraño es que yo me intentaba alejar, pero mi cuerpo hacia lo contrario y se acercaba más y … no quiero hablar sobre eso – dijo Megumi, mientras le salían lagrimas por sus ojos de color azul – Hina-chan, ¿qué me está pasando?

- Creo que… creo que lo más seguro es que tu cuerpo, como es el de una mujer, busca a un hombre, aunque tu mente de hombre busca a una mujer, y eso te esta preocupando y por eso tienes esas pesadillas, aunque, quizás sea por el Kyubi, deberías de hablar con él, pero lo mejor será dormir ahora – dijo la Hyuga a la rubia.

- Tienes razón Hinata-chan, bien, a dormir – y al decir esto se volvió a quedar dormido.

- Hai, Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata antes de volver a quedarse dormida.


	10. ¿Qué pasa? El chakra de Megumi sellado

**Capitulo 10. ¿Qué pasa? El chakra de Megumi esta sellado.**

Ya era casi medio día y ya era el séptimo día desde la aparición de Megumi. Al sentir un rayo de luz en su rostro, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules se despertó sin recordar en donde estaba. Al voltear a su lado, vio a Hinata aún durmiendo, se veía tan linda que acercó su rostro al de ella, y cuando iba a darle un beso en su mejilla se abrió la puerta bruscamente.

- Bien, es hora de levantarse "chicas", el entrenamiento comienza en una hora, así que prepárense para salir – dijo Jiraiya, cosa que hizo que Hinata se despertara y se levantara, pero, ya que Megumi estaba frente a ella, eso hizo que se dieran un beso, lo cual sonrojo a "ambas" – bien, yo saldré y "las" esperaré en el lago "esto va a ser divertido, y puede servirme para mi "investigación" jaja" – y así salió dejando a ambas chicas sonrojadas en la cama.

- Bu…buenos di…días Na…Naruto-kun – dijo la Hyuga sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Bu…buenos di…días Hina-chan – dijo la rubia igual de sonrojada que la Hyuga – c…creo que lo mejor se…sería cambiarnos y sa…salir – dijo bajando de la cama y caminando hacia el ropero, donde tomó lo que usaría.

- Ha…hai Na…Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata haciendo lo mismo que "la" Uzumaki.

- Voy a ir a ducharme Hina-chan, vienes conmigo – dijo Megumi, haciendo que la ojiblanca se sonrojara – y recuerda, me debes llamar Megumi-chan para que nadie sospeche.

- Ha…hai Na…Megumi-chan – dijo la Hyuga, siguiendo a su "amiga" al baño que estaba junto a su cuarto. Al terminar de bañarse media hora después, salieron del baño "envueltas" en un par de toallas; al llegar a la habitación se cambiaron, Megumi se puso una pantaleta negra y un top del mismo color, encima un pantalón negro, una camisa negra y una chamarra negra con toques naranjas; Hinata se puso una pantaleta morada, un top del mismo color, y encima un pantalón azul, una blusa azul claro y una chamarra de color azul oscuro y las mangas y la parte de arriba color azul claro. Al terminar ya casi era la hora acordada y salieron en dirección del bosque, para llegar al lago donde entrenaron la noche anterior.

- Bien, ya llegaron al fin, "las" estaba esperando – dijo Jiraiya – hoy practicaremos tu Kuchiyose no Jutsu, y si gustas Hinata, tu puedes hacer un pacto con los sapos - dijo el sannin mostrando el pergamino que llevaba en la espalda.

- Ha…hai, dijeron ambas kunoichis – mientras Jiraiya abría su pergamino y mostraba un espacio vacío junto al nombre de "Uzumaki Naruto", donde ella comenzó a escribir con su sangre "Hyuga Hinata" y debajo ponía su marca del dedo con sangre.

- Bien, ahora deberás de practicar la forma de invocar a los sapos – dijo Jiraiya a Hinata – los sellos son i (jabalí), inu (perro), tori (pájaro), saru (mono), hitsuji (carnero), y debes de utilizar un poco de sangre para el jutsu – al terminar de mencionarlo hizo estos sellos y se cortó un poco el dedo liberando su sangre y… - Kuchiyose no Jutsu – dijo Jiraiya invocando a Gama, un sapo rojo con partes negras y lo desapareció – bien, ya viste como se hace, solo debes concentrar tu chakra, mientras más chakra concentres, más poderoso será el sapo, como miembro de la familia Hyuga, será fácil para ti.

- Ha…hai – dijo Hinata al sannin.

- Bien, ahora que la explicación es suficiente, me voy a investigar – y al decir esto, desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Na…Naruto-kun, ¿qué quiso decir con investigar? – preguntó Hinata a Megumi, un poco nerviosa, pues aún recordaba lo ocurrido en la pijamada.

- A, nada, ¿recuerdas sobre el libro que te dije, cierto? – dijo Megumi recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la Hyuga – bien, su "investigación", quiere decir que va a espiar a las mujeres a los baños termales del hotel, o a cualquier otro lugar, aunque a veces lo que hace es ir a tomar sake con algunas mujeres que conoce – respondió el Uzumaki, pero al ver la cara de temor que puso Hinata, completo – pero, no te preocupes Hina-chan, te protegeré.

- A…arigatou Na… perdón, Megumi-chan – dijo Hinata, riéndose, pues le parecía gracioso decirle así a su Naruto-kun.

- Bien, creo que debemos empezar a practicar – dijo Megumi – bien, Hinata-chan, deberías intentar invocar un sapo – dijo la rubia.

- Ha…hai Me…Megumi-chan – dijo Hinata haciendo los sellos y… - Kuchiyose no Jutsu – dijo, pero lo único que pudo invocar fue un pequeño sapo, no un sapo ninja – lo… lo siento Na…Naruto-kun, no pude invocar un sapo ninja.

- No importa Hinata-chan, yo tampoco podía invocar sapos, pero al final logré invocar a Gama-oyabin como mi primer sapo ninja – dijo Naruto – bien, te enseñare como se hace, Kuchiyose no Jutsu – pero al decirlo salió un poco de humo, pero lo único que salió fue un sapo igual que el que invocó Hinata - ¿¡Qué esta pasando!? Yo ya podía invocar sapos aún sin el chakra de Kyubi, ¿por qué? – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Es…espera Na…Naruto-kun, veré con el Byakugan - y así formó los sellos – Byakugan – al decir esto se activo su Kekkei Gekkai y salieron venas en su rostro y se marcaron un poco sus pupilas, con lo que empezó a ver el chakra de Naruto, pero… - no puede ser, Na…Naruto-kun, casi no tienes chakra, creo que en tu actual condición no podrás utilizar tanto chakra, sino no podrá generarse tan rápido.

- Bien, entonces tendré que pedirle ayuda al Kyubi – y al decir esto entró en sus pensamientos al lugar donde yacía sellado el Kyubi – "Kyubi, necesito que me prestes algo de tu chakra para poder invocar a los sapos"

- "No te daré chakra, a menos que estés en peligro mocoso, además me da risa tu actual condición, hasta aquí eres una chica, jajaja" – dijo el Kyubi kitsune – "bien, te daré chakra, pero solo si me dejas tomar el control de tu cuerpo más seguido" – dijo este, mostrando sus colmillos.

- "Jamás, jamás, jamás, yo prometí a mis amigos y a mi mismo que no utilizaría tu poder de nuevo, a menos que fuera necesario, no debí venir aquí, me voy " – y al terminar de hablar con el Kyubi, Megumi despertó.

- ¿Qué ocurre Megumi-chan? ¿qué te dijo el Kyubi? – preguntó Hinata un poco confundida, pues el chakra de Naruto seguía siendo el mismo.

- No me quiso ayudar, a menos que le permita tomar el control de mi cuerpo, pero yo no acepté – dijo Naruto con firmeza – lo malo de esto es que no podré utilizar mis técnicas – dijo tristemente.

- Na…Naruto-kun, quizás Jiraiya-sama conozca alguna técnica para liberar tu chakra – dijo Hinata a Megumi.

- Bien, pero el es difícil de encontrar cuando esta "investigando", lo mejor será esperar hasta la noche – dijo a la Hyuga – mientras tanto, ¿qué tal si tu comienzas a intentar tus invocaciones, para que así puedas ir mejorando?

- Ha…hai Na…Naruto-kun, ¿qué tal si mientras tanto yo te enseño mi entrenamiento, y tu lo intentas, mientras yo intentaré invocar sapos? – dijo la Hyuga.

- Me parece una gran idea, vayamos al lago – dijo Megumi empezando a caminar hacia el lago que estaba frente a ellos.

- Bien, Na…Naruto-kun, lo primero que debes hacer es concentrar chakra en tus pies para así moverte en el agua, después debes de moverte con agilidad y elasticidad para así mejorar tu movimiento de taijutsu, por último debes de liberar chakra por tus manos para así levantar el agua y al terminar este entrenamiento, poder utilizarlo como defensa, por el movimiento, y como ataque por la liberación del chakra.

- Entiendo, entonces, primero debo trabajar la agilidad, ¿correcto? – dijo Megumi a Hinata, la cual asintió – pero… ¿debo de estar desnudo para el entrenamiento? – preguntó, asiendo que Hinata se sonrojara tanto que se desmalló - Hinata-chan, ¿qué te pasa, por qué te desmallaste?, responde.

Pero, Hinata se desmalló por la vergüenza que sintió al escuchar la pregunta de Naruto. Como Hinata tardaba demasiado en despertar, Naruto se despojó de su chamarra y su camisa, y comenzó a caminar sobre el río, al poco tiempo empezó a danzar como había visto que hacía Hinata, y al poco tiempo ya se movía como toda una chica en el agua, al poco tiempo Hinata despertó y vio a Naruto tan animado, que no quiso molestarlo, y empezó a entrenar ella también.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido para ambas kunoichis, y al llegar la noche seguían entrenando, pero les dio hambre y comenzaron a comer. Al poco tiempo escucharon un ruido, y se prepararon para atacar.

- No pasa nada, solo soy yo – dijo Jiraiya, al ver que habían sacado un kunai cada una, pero al ver a Megumi – vaya, vaya, al parecer te estas tomando muy en serio eso de ser una chica, ya incluso no te importa enseñar tu cuerpo, si no et importa… - al decir esto Jiraiya se acerco, y sin que sospechara la rubia, toco sus pechos, igual que el día anterior, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara y…

- **MALDITO PERVERTIDO, ENTIENDE QUE SIGO SIENDO YO** – al decir esto creo un Kage Bunshin y… - Rasengan – creando la esfera de chakra, pero justo cuando iba a darle el golpe se desmalló.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Naruto? – preguntó el sannin a la peliazul.

- Lo que ocurre es que, Naruto-kun, no puede regenerar su chakra de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes – explicó la joven Hyuga.

- Bien, dejame revisar eso – dijo Jiraiya acercándose a Megumi y haciendo que apareciera el sello del Kyubi, pero vio que este tenía un sello de cinco elementos – bien, al parecer su chakra quedó sellado con un sello de cinco elementos, así que deberé liberarlo, pero eso deberá esperar hasta que despierte, pero ya que es algo tarde, deberemos llevarlo hasta el hotel y acostarlo, mañana liberaré el sello lo más pronto posible – así, llegaron al hotel y Hinata llevó a Megumi a su habitación, donde la recostó en la cama, y ella se acostó también.

- Oyasumi Naruto-kun – dijo la Hyuga, antes de acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata fue la primera en despertarse, y al ver a Naruto durmiendo, fue a tomar una ducha, lo cual no tardo mucho, y al salir se cambió de ropa, ahora llevaba un vestido de color azul oscuro, y una licra en las piernas, pues lo más probable era que entrenara también su Jyuken.

Al poco tiempo, Megumi despertó, y salió con Hinata, pues esta le explicó lo ocurrido la tarde anterior y salieron con Jiraiya, con dirección del bosque. Al llegar ahí, Jiraiya le explico todo y libero el sello, al terminar dijo – bien, ya que liberé el sello, lo mejor será que se preparen, vendré pronto y el verdadero entrenamiento comenzará – al decir esto, Jiraiya desapareció y dejo a las kunoichis a solas.

- Hinata-chan, bien, ahora ya podré hacer jutsus, ahora te enseñare como se debe invocar – al decir esto, comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos, pero Hinata le detuvo.

- Naruto-kun, lo mejor será que descanses un poco, Jiraiya-sama se fue para que puedas regenerar el chakra perdido, y así puedas empezar a entrenar de una forma más animada y con mayor cantidad de fuerza.

- Tienes razón Hinata-chan, lo mejor será que descance, bien, hasta ahora he aprendido bastante gracias a ti, y presiento que Ero-sennin me va a enseñar técnicas poderosas, así que lo haremos – dijo Megumi, comenzando a meditar para así regenerar su chakra mejor y así comenzó a prepararse para activar el modo ermitaño.


	11. Las nuevas técnicas de Megumi

**Capitulo 11. Las nuevas técnicas de Megumi.**

Ya había pasado un día desde que se había roto el sello de cinco elementos, Megumi estaba meditando, ya que iba a intentar utilizar el modo ermitaño para así poder recuperar su chakra más rápido. Mientras tanto Hinata seguía practicando sus invocaciones, hasta que…

- **¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!** – gritó la Hyuuga, viendo hacia una cortina de humo, haciendo que Naruto se desconcentrara y se callera.

- ¿Qué pasa Hina-chan? – dijo Naruto a su "amiga" quien había gritado.

- Mi…mira Na…Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata señalando hacia el humo, el cual se estaba disipando - ¿Qué es eso Naruto-kun?, tengo miedo.

- No te preocupes Hina-chan, tu sabes que yo te protegeré – dijo Megumi sonriéndole a su querida Hinata – bien, ¿quién eres? – dijo preparando un kunai.

- Tengo hambre, aliméntenme – decía una voz dentro del humo, pero este se disipó y vieron que era…

- Gamatatsu, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Megumi, sorprendida de ver al hijo menor de Gamabunta – hace tiempo que no te veía.

- Ohayo, ¿quién eres tú? – dijo el sapo amarillento a la Uzumaki.

- No puede ser, no me reconoces, yo te invoque por primera vez – dijo Megumi a Gamatatsu, - y yo entrene contigo el Korabore Ninpö: Fūton: Gama Teppō

- ¿Naruto-kun, eres Naruto-kun? – dijo Gamatatsu a la Uzumaki, quien asintió - ¿por qué te vez distinto?, pareces una chica, ¿qué te ocurrió?

- Es una larga historia, pero te diré que fue culpa del oiroke no jutsu y de Sakura-chan, quien me distrajo y quede de esta forma, pero, Hinata-chan fue la persona que te invoco.

- ¿Quién es Hinata-chan? – preguntó Gamatatsu, dándose cuenta de la peliazul que estaba ahí y se acerco a ella - ¿tu eres Hinata-chan? – dijo a la chica, quien asintió – Ohayo Hinata-chan, mucho gusto, yo soy Gamatatsu.

- Bien Hina-chan, has podido invocar al hijo de Gama-oyabin – dijo Megumi a Hinata – bien Gamatatsu, puedes irte, te llamaremos si te necesitamos.

- Haai – dijo el hijo de Gamabunta desapareciendo de ahí.

- Bien Hina-chan, ahora es mi turno – dijo la Uzumaki comenzando a hacer los sellos, pero…

- Esperen, ya fue suficiente, ahora deberían descansar – dijo Jiraiya – vayan a las aguas termales y descansen un poco, porque ahora va a empezar el verdadero entrenamiento.

Y así, obedecieron a Jiraiya y se fueron hacia las aguas termales. Al entrar, solo estaban Hinata y "Megumi", cosa que tranquilizó un poco a esta última, pues aunque ya no se sentía tan incómoda de su nueva forma, aún le daba pena ver a otras chicas.

- Na…Naruto-kun, ven pronto, el agua está caliente – dijo la tímida Hyuuga, a lo que la rubia le gritó que iba pronto.

- Na…Naruto- kun, ¿ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Hinata – estaba muy preocupada por la forma en que te desmallaste ayer en la noche.

- No te preocupes Hina-chan, ya estoy bien, recuerda que me recupero rápido y además… - dijo Naruto, pero se detuvo por…

- Naruto-kun, ¿por… por qué te detienes, te sientes mal? – preguntó preocupada la tímida peliazul, y se acercó lentamente a su "amiga".

- Espera aquí Hina-chan, tengo unos asuntos que resolver – y al decir esto, Megumi se acerco al muro que separaba los baños de hombres y mujeres - ¡Ero sennin se que nos estas espiando así que aléjate si no quieres pagar las consecuencias! – Esto hizo que Hinata se sonrojara, pero Megumi lanzó un balde de agua helada hacia el otro lado.

- ¡Esta helado!, chiquilla pagaras caro por tu insolencia, yo solo estaba recolectando información – dijo Jiraiya y se alejó de ahí. Así, pasó una hora y salieron de ahí.

- Etto, Hina-chan, ¿Qué crees que nos vaya a enseñar Ero sennin? – preguntó Megumi, pero justo antes de que Hinata le respondiera, apareció Jiraiya de una nube de humo.

- Muy bien chicas, ahora empieza el verdadero entrenamiento, Hinata, tu practicaras tu Taijutsu e intentaras mejorarlo, ¿está bien? - preguntó el sannin a lo que la Hyuuga respondió con un leve "Hai" – y tu Megumi-chan – dijo riéndose – entrenaras tus técnicas de Füton, pero sin que necesites de tus Kage bunshin ni del Rasengan, ¿quedo claro? – le preguntó a Naruto, quien tuvo que asentir. - Bien, que les vaya bien en su entrenamiento, ¿Hinata, puedes entrenar tú sola? – le dijo el sannin.

- Hai, no se preocupe Jiraiya-sama – le contestó la tímida chica – pero, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer Naruto-kun?

- No te preocupes Hinata, a él, bueno a ella, la entrenaré personalmente, pero tu vendrás con nosotros, siempre y cuando no lo distraigas – dijo Jiraiya alejándose de la chica y acercándose a Naruto – muchacho, tu vendrás conmigo al lago para entrenar, no te preocupes, Hinata puede venir con nosotros.

Y al terminar de decir esto, los tres se alejaron de ahí y se fueron en dirección del lago. Al estar ahí, Jiraiya caminó hacia el centro del lago y le ordenó a Megumi que le siguiera. Al estar ahí ambos Jiraiya habló – bien, escucha chica, como tu ahora puedes controlar el modo ermitaño a la perfección, creo que tu control sobre el chakra es mejor, ¿verdad? – Megumi asintió – bien, pues esta técnica requiere de un gran control de chakra. Esta técnica es así, obsérvala. – Al decir esto, Jiraiya comenzó a hacer sellos: dragón, caballo, mono, dragón, carnero y… - Füton: Kazeryuuken – y al decir esto, en sus brazos aparecieron un par de dragones hechos de viento – muy bien, Megu-chan, jajaja, lo siento es que es divertido pensar que tú, el "futuro Hokage" ahora es una chica, bien, en que iba, a, sí, el Füton: Kazeryuuken es una técnica de Taijutsu que puede ocuparse como ninjutsu, pues al utilizar golpes, aumenta el daño y les daña por medio de la presión de este aire, pero también se puede usar como una técnica de largo alcanze, observa – y al decir esto, Jiraiya lanzó ambos dragones de viento hacia un árbol y lo partió a la mitad – como puedes ver, al liberarlos, su velocidad es tanta que un golpe directo puede dañar bastante y si no es directo el golpe, causa pequeños cortes a donde se sienta el viento que lo forma.

- que sorprendente técnica, ¿y qué se necesita para aprenderla? Jiraiya-sensei – dijo Megumi, quien al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sorprendieron tanto ella como Jiraiya.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? Tú nunca me habías llamado así – dijo Jiraiya.

- No quería, no puede ser, creo que esto de ser chica me está afectando, quiero volver a ser yo T_T – y entonces Megumi comenzó a llorar.

_-¿pero qué le pasa a Naruto?_ – se preguntó mentalmente el sannin – bien, lo único que debes hacer es los sellos y después, darle forma a tu chakra de viento, bien, me voy – y así, desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Na…Naruto-kun, creo que se que es lo que te pasa – dijo la tímida Hyuuga sonrojada.

- Y, ¿Qué me pasa Hina-chan? – dijo Megumi dejando de llorar.

- Bueno, etto, no sé como respondas, pero, etto… - decía Hinata muy sonrojada.

-¿Qué, que pasa Hina-chan? Respondeeeeee – decía Megumi ahora enojada. Supongo que ya sabrán que le pasa.

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo – se escuchó un grito por todo el bosque.

- _Creo que lo mejor será alejarme e ir al hotel donde nos hospedamos_ – pensó Jiraiya y comenzó a correr.

- Hina-chan, dime que estas bromeando, verdad que es una broma, ¿cierto? – dijo la rubia.

- Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero esa es la única razón para que estés actuando de esa manera, bien, vamos a comprobarlo – y así, fueron al hotel y entraron al baño, donde se dieron cuenta de que Megumi tenía manchada de sangre su ropa interior inferior.

- No puede ser posible que este en esos días – decía Naruto llorando – pero, si soy un hombre – dijo Naruto a Hinata, quien lo abrazo para consolarlo.

- Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero recuerda que ahora eres una chica, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites – dijo Hinata firmemente para consolar a su amado.

- Dōmo arigatō gozaimasu Hinata-chan, no sé qué haría sin ti – y al decirle eso, le dio un abrazo y la beso.

Al día siguiente, Naruto ya se sentía mejor, ya que sabía que su amiga Hinata estaba ahí para ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara. Y así, se fue a dar una ducha.

Al salir, ya se había vestido, y ahora traía una licra, una falda morada con blanco, un top negro, una camiseta morada y una chamarra del mismo color. En vez de utilizar los zapatos de siempre, esta vez utilizó las botas. Al ver que Hinata no estaba, supuso que estaba en la cocina, y sí, ahí estaba.

- ¿Cómo has dormido eh, Hina-chan? n.n – decía Megumi, quien estaba más alegre de lo normal.

- Muy bien, Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata, quien se había despertado antes que él y ya se había cambiado de ropa, por la que solía llevar - ¿y tú?

- Yo ya me siento mejor, gracias Hina-chan, pero no creo poder soportar eso de los cambios de humor, como lo logran, el dolor es fácil, pues somos shinobis, pero… - dijo Megumi

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte – dijo Hinata abrazándole.

Ya era medio día, y las chicas entrenaban mientras que Jiraiya las observaba, cuando…

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – gritó Hinata - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – gritó Hinata alejándose, pues había invocado a…

- ¡Quien se ha atrevido a convocarme justo en el momento de la comida, a mí, el gran jefe sapo! – dijo Gamabunta.

- ¡Gama-oyabin! – dijo Megumi – hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿cómo te ha ido?

- ¿Naruto? – preguntó a la rubia, quien asintió con la cabeza – si, había escuchado a mis hijos hablar de esto, pero creía que era una broma, y bien, ¿para qué me invocaste?

- Yo no te invoqué Gama-oyabin, fue ella – dijo Megumi señalando a Hinata, quien se encontraba parada mirando como ambos hablaban con facilidad, lo que hizo que se le quitara un poco el miedo.

- hmmm, oye chica, eres una Hyuuga, ¿cierto? – dijo, mientras Hinata asentía – no te preocupes, si necesitas algo, llámame, de todos modos, eres amiga de Naruto – y al decir eso, despareció.

- Bien Hina-chan, has logrado convocar a Gama-oyabin – dijo Naruto abrazándola – ahora es mi turno – y comenzó a hacer sellos – dragón, caballo, mono, dragón, carnero; Füton: Kazeryuuken – y al decir esto, logró crear en ambos brazos un par de dragones de viento – que bien, ahora, liberar – y al decir eso, lanzó a ambos dragones contra un árbol, el cual partieron con facilidad.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que las chicas habían partido con Jiraiya, así que ya debían de regresar.

Al medio día, Sakura y Sasuke estaban esperando a sus amigos hasta que…

- ¡hey chicos, ya volvimos! – decía una alegre rubia mientras jalaba a una peliazul desmayada.

- Konnichiwa Megumi-chan, Hinata-chan, ¿cómo les fue en su entrenamiento? – pregunto Sakura a sus "amigas".

- Bien, Sakura-chan, aprendí una nueva técnica y Hina-chan aprendió el Kuchiyose no jutsu – les dijo Naruto, mientras Hinata despertaba.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? – dijo Hinata.

- Estamos en Konoha, y te desmayaste porque te bese – dijo Naruto mientras levantaba a Hinata, quien se había sonrojado y caído.

- Etto, ¿qué día es hoy? – les preguntó Hinata a sus amigos.

- Hoy es 25 de diciembre, ¿por qué? – preguntó Naruto a Hinata.

- Es que el 27 es mi cumpleaños e iba a hacer una fiesta y me gustaría que fueran, también iba a invitar a nuestros otros amigos – contesto Hinata.

- No te preocupes Hina-chan, esta va a ser la fiesta más divertida que hayas tenido dijo Naruto a la Hyuuga peliazul.

"No te preocupes Megu-chan, jajajaja, ten por seguro que esa fiesta será muy divertida e inolvidable y yo me aseguraré de eso, jajajaja. Además, no he hecho nada desde que ocurrió ese accidente, jajajaja. Bien Megu-chan, te veré en tus sueños, jajajaja"


	12. La fiesta de Hinata Parte 1

**Capitulo 12. La fiesta de Hinata. Parte 1.**

Ya faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Hinata y habían mandado a llamar a todos sus amigos. La Hyuuga peliazul estaba feliz, pues todos sus amigos habían aceptado ir a su fiesta.

**- **Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, estoy muy feliz de que hayan decidido ayudarme a hacer mi fiesta de cumpleaños – dijo Hinata muy alegre, pues sus mejores amigos habían decidido ayudarle a realizar una fiesta inolvidable.

- Bien, ya que la fiesta de Hinata va a ser en esta casa, espero que no hagan nada que pueda dañar mi casa, ¿entendido?, esta pregunta va para todos, pero sobre todo para ti Naruto – dijo Sasuke observando seriamente a la chica rubia.

- Haaai Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes – dijeron Hinata y Sakura

- Está bien teme, pero solo lo haré porque no quiero que mi Hina-chan se la pase mal – dijo Megumi al Uchiha con su sonrisa alegremente.

- Dobe, tan solo contrólate quieres - dijo el Uchiha – no quiero que me avergüences frente a los demás, ¿entiendes? Y ya que tienes que quedarte en mi casa, es justo que me pagues de alguna forma y esa será que no hagas nada ridículo, de acuerdo.

- Haaai Sasuke, no te defraudare, ese es mi camino del ninja-ttebayo – dijo Megumi.

- Naruto, ¿no quedo claro que no debes utiliza esa palabra? – dijo Sakura preparándose para darle un golpe a la chica rubia.

- Haai Sakura-chan, pero es que estamos solos y no creo que sea malo-ttebayo – dijo Megumi a la pelirosa dándole una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, pero no lo hagas frente a los demás en la fiesta, onegai – dijo Sakura.

- Haai Sakura-chan, no tienes que preocuparte, para eso me han enseñado a comportarme como una chica, ne Hina-chan? – dijo Megumi a su amiga peliazul.

- Ha…hai Na…Naruto-kun – dijo tímida la Hyuuga.

- Y tu Hinata-chan – dijo Sakura – deberás de dejar de llamarle Naruto aún con nosotros, porque sino van a sospechar, ¿entiendes? – dijo Sakura con una cara espantosa, como la que tenía su inner.

- Ha…hai Sa…Sakura-chan – dijo asustada la Hyuuga n_nu

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que ya era casi el medio día y habían empezado a realizar los preparativos para la fiesta. Por un lado se fueron Sasuke y Sakura y por el otro Naruto y Hinata. Sasuke y Sakura harían los preparativos y comprarían las cosas, mientras que Naruto y Hinata irían a invitar a los demás.

- Etto, Hina-chan, ¿Qué te gustaría para tu fiesta? – preguntó Naruto a su amiga Hyuuga.

- Bueno, pues, me gustaría, etto, que vinieran todos mis amigos, que haya un gran pastel n_n y …"que estés conmigo todo el tiempo" que nos divirtamos – dijo Hinata, pues no quería decirle eso a Naruto, pues podría malinterpretarlo.

- Esta bien Hina-chan, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces eso haremos n_n – dijo Naruto a Hinata, y así empezaron a buscar a sus amigos.

- Bien Hina-chan, ¿A quién buscaremos primero? – preguntó Naruto a Hinata – ya que todavía "Megumi" no sabe muy bien donde viven, lo mejor será que tu "la guíes" ¿no crees? – le dijo Naruto a Hinata, quien asintió y comenzó a pensar.

- Hmm, etto, lo mejor será ir a casa de quien está más cerca, esa es la Florería de Ino – dijo Hinata, comenzando a caminar en dirección de esta.

Se escucha a alguien pasar a la floristería Yamanaka.

- Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – dijo Ino a las personas que acababan de entrar, pues estaba haciendo un arreglo floral, por lo que no se dio cuenta de quienes habían entrado.

- O…Ohayo I…Ino-chan – dijo la Hyuuga a Ino - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Ohayo Hinata!, lo siento, no te había visto, a y también está la prima de Naruto, Megumi, Ohayo – dijo Ino – y, bien, ¿a qué han venido?

- Etto, Ino-chan, hemos venido a invitarte a la fiesta de Hina-chan, es mañana en casa de Sasuke-ku…kun "no es justo, ¿por qué tengo que llamarle de esa forma?", ¿te gustaría venir? – preguntó Megumi a la rubia.

- Hmm, está bien, iré, pero, ¿quiénes van a ir? – dijo la Yamanaka.

- Pues, irán todos nuestros amigos – dijo la Hyuuga – en este momento estábamos a punto de ir a invitarlos, nada más que como estabas cerca, hemos venido a invitarte a ti primero.

- Bien, las veré mañana, y no se preocupen, yo le avisaré a Sai-kun – dijo Ino, a lo que las chicas salieron.

- Ya invitamos a Ino, y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos Hina-chan? – preguntó la Uzumaki.

- Bien, creo que Neji ni-san, el entrena cerca de aquí – dijo Hinata empezando a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento, pronto llegaron y lo vieron entrenando con Lee y con Ten-ten – ¡Konnichiwa Neji ni-san, Lee-san, Ten-Ten-chan! – llamó Hinata, haciendo que voltearan.

- Konnichiwa Hinata-sama, Megumi-san– dijo al darse cuenta de que también estaba Naruto - ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

- Venimos a invitarlos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hina-chan, ¿les gustaría ir? – preguntó la Uzumaki – será mañana en casa de Sasuke.

- Claro que iremos Megu-chan, Hina-chan – dijo Ten-Ten a la rubia - ¿verdad chicos? – preguntó a Lee y a Neji, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Lee…

- ¡Claro que iremos Hinata-chan, es un día en el que la llama de la juventud de las personas se ve iluminada por el aumento de la vida de…¡ - pero no pudo continuar, pues Neji le había desmayado.

- No se preocupe Hinata-sama, ahí estaremos – dijo Neji, llevándose a Lee arrastrándolo.

- Sayonara chicas, las veo mañana – dijo Ten-Ten siguiendo a sus compañeros.

- Y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos Hina-chan? creo que lo mejor será invitar al cara de perro – dijo Megumi – al fin, el es tu compañero, ¿cierto?

- Ha…hai Na…Naruto-kun, pero, no le digas así a Kiba-kun, Onegai – dijo Hinata, caminando hacia la casa de Kiba, siendo seguida por Naruto.

- Kiba-kun, Kiba-kun – llamaba a la puerta Hinata - ¿estás ahí? – preguntó, mientras se abría la puerta – etto, konnichiwa Kiba-kun, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien Hinata-chan – dijo Kiba a Hinata, dándose cuenta de la otra chica – ahh, Konnichiwa Megumi-chan, perdón, no te había visto, sumimasen.

- No te preocupes Kiba-ku…kun "kuso, aún no me acostumbro a decirles así a los chicos" – dijo la Uzumaki con una sonrisa al Inuzuka.

- Y bien, ¿a qué han venido? – les preguntó Kiba a ambas chicas.

- Bien, pues hemos venido a invitarte a la fiesta de Hinata-chan, será mañana, en casa de Sasuke-ku…kun – dijo Naruto a Kiba - ¿te gustaría ir?

- Claro, no se preocupen, ahí estaré mañana, ¿puedo invitar a Shino? – les preguntó Kiba – se que él no es muy alegre, pero aunque no lo parezca a él le gusta estar con sus amigos.

- Bien, arigatou Kiba-kun, nos vemos mañana – dijo Hinata alejándose de la casa de su amigo – ahora, Na…Naruto-ku…kun, solo nos queda invitar a Shikamaru y a Chouji.

- Yo sé donde pueden estar esos dos – dijo Naruto comenzando a correr hacia un edificio – vamos Hina-chan, no te detengas, sígueme – y así, ambas corrieron hacia lo alto de un edificio el cuál escalaron y así llegaron rápidamente, encontrando a ambos, tal y como dijo Naruto.

- ¡Heeeeey Shikamaru, Chouji! ¿Cómo están? – gritó la Uzumaki despertando a Shikamaru, quien estaba durmiendo en una banca y haciendo que se callera de esta.

- Ehh, mendokuse, ¿a que han venido? Espero que sea una razón lo suficientemente importante como para que me hayan despertado – dijo Shikamaru bostesando – y bien, ¿a qué han venido?

- Shikamaru, tranquilízate, de seguro hay una buena razón para que se hayan molestado en venir a hablarnos, ¿cierto chicas? – dijo Chouji amablemente a ambas chicas, lo cual tranquilizó un poco a su amigo, quien volvió a acostarse en la banca de la cual se calló.

- Bien, nos gustaría invitarlos a ir mañana a casa de Sasuke a la fiesta de Hinata, estoy seguro de que será muy divertido – dijo Naruto, sin darse cuenta de que había cometido un error que podría costarle caro, pues podrían sospechar.

- -_-¿Seguro?, ¿no querrás decir segura? "que chica tan problemática, es tan problemática como Naruto, mendokuse" – preguntó Shikamaru, quien se había dado cuenta del error de Megumi al hablar.

- ¿Qué? A, gomen, es que estoy un poco distraída, gomen nasai – dijo Megumi nerviosa, pues sabía que Shikamaru es un genio, y podría descubrirle fácilmente, así que intentó corregir su error – bien, etto, creo que ya debemos irnos, ¿cierto Hinata-chan?, bueno, etto, sayonara Shikamaru, Chouji, hasta mañana – y al decir esto desapareció en una nube de humo con Hinata.

Ya era 27 de diciembre y tan solo faltaban dos horas para la fiesta de Hinata y todos se preparaban para la fiesta de Hinata.

- ¡No puede ser, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar comprar el regalo de Hina-chan?! - gritaba una chica de cabello rubio – creo que lo mejor será ir a comprar el regalo y después me vestiré para la fiesta y al decir esto salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el centro de Konoha, en busca del regalo para la Hyuuga.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que había salido y por fin había encontrado el regalo perfecto para su Hinata, no le costó mucho, pues era algo sencillo pero lo bastante bueno como para que le gustara.

Ya faltaban tan solo 10 minutos para que llegaran los invitados y Megumi apenas se estaba cambiando.

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado? Ya casi empieza la fiesta de Hina-chan y yo apenas me estoy vistiendo. T.T Pero, no debo llorar, tengo que vestirme rápido. – así lo dijo Naruto y al pasar los 10 minutos, y ahora vestía un vestido azul, unas botas color negro, una chamarra del mismo azul que su vestido y el cabello se lo había recogido en una coleta.

Ya habían llegado todos los invitados y la fiesta había empezado. Habían puesto una gran cantidad de música, y ya que la casa de Sasuke era muy grande, había el suficiente espacio como para bailar.

La fiesta estaba muy alegre. Shikamaru estaba sentado juntó a Chouji. Ambos platicaban, pero Chouji se la pasaba comiendo principalmente. Por lo que Shikamaru se quedo dormido.

Ino platicaba con Sakura alegremente sobre Sai, mientras la pelirosa hablaba sobre Sasuke.

Shino platicaba con Kiba, quien estaba un poco aburrido, pues no había podido llevar a Akamaru, pues este estaba enfermo y Shino no le hacía mucho caso, pues estaba entretenido con sus insectos.

Neji, mientras tanto bailaba con Ten-Ten, quien se había puesto extrañamente feliz de que Neji la hubiera invitado a bailar.

Lee, estaba con Shikamaru y Chouji y estaba a punto de tomar un vaso de sake que había tomado Neji, pero Sakura se dio cuenta y fue a quitárselo, mientras este alegaba que tan solo quería un poco de ponche.

Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata estaban alejados del otro grupo y estaban en la habitación de arriba; pues estaban planeando que hacer con respecto a la fiesta.

- Naruto, tu en primer lugar, vas a tener que estar con Hinata, pues si algo ocurre ella te ayudara, ya que estas en "tus días" todo es posible, pues ya que no habías pasado por esto nunca, lo más probable es que te sientas mal y lo mejor será que ella te ayude – decía Sasuke mientras las chicas asentían – y tu Hinata, deberás de dejar de ser tan tímida con Naruto y dejar de sonrojarte al estar cerca de este dobe, además de que le deberas llamar por su nombre de chica ¿entiendes?

- Ha…hai Sa…Sasuke-ku…kun – dijo Hinata un poco avergonzada.

- Bueno, eso es todo, ahora lo mejor será bajar o sino los demás van a preocuparse por ustedes – dijo Sasuke y se apresuró hacia las escaleras.

- Bueno Hina-chan, lo mejor será que bajemos a la fiesta – dijo Megumi, corriendo hacia las escaleras y siendo seguida por Hinata.

- Oye Kiba, ¿no se te hace un poco extraño que no estén Hinata-chan ni Megumi-chan? –preguntó Lee al Inuzuka.

- Y tampoco esta Sasuke, más le vale que no les haya hecho nada o se las verá con migo - dijo Kiba.

- Y ahora, con ustedes Hinata – dijo Sakura señalando hacia el lugar donde iba bajando la Hyuuga.


	13. La fiesta de Hinata Parte 2

**Capitulo 13. La fiesta de Hinata. Parte 2.**

Al decir esto, todos voltearon a ver a Hinata, pues se veía muy bien con esa ropa y nunca la veían utilizando vestidos. Al momento en que Hinata terminó de bajar las escaleras todos se acercaron a ella y la halagaron, cosa que hizo que Naruto se pusiera un poco celoso, pero debía soportarlo ya que si no sospecharían un poco, por lo que solamente bajo las escaleras y fue a sentarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a platicar muy bajo para que no los oyeran.

- Oye Sasuke, que crees que debería hacer con Hina-chan, ya sabes que me gusta y quiero estar cerca de ella, pero si me acerco demasiado todos van a sospechar y eso no sería bueno – dijo Naruto (Megumi) dando un suspiro – además de que no me gusta tener que estar tan cerca de ti, ya sabes, somos amigos pero eso de tener que comportarnos como novios no me agrada nada.

- Y que quieres que haga, ¿Crees que yo quiero estar contigo tanto tiempo y tan cerca? – dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente – y la verdad es que hay alguien que me gusta – dijo el Uchiha casi imperceptiblemente, pero no para su mejor amigo.

-¿Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?¿Quién es Sasuke? Dime, onegai, onegai, onegai, onegaaaaaaaaaaaaai – suplicaba Megumi a su amigo de una forma bastante graciosa.

- Esta bien, te diré pero solo si me prometes no decirle a nadie ni a ella, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Sasuke, a lo cual asintió el Uzumaki – muy bien, a mi me gusta, me gusta, me gusta… - Sasuke se sonrojo y suspiró – me gusta Sakura, bien ya lo dije – dijo el Uchiha.

- Siiiiiiiii, lo sabía, sabía que te gustaba Sakura, siempre lo negaste pero yo sabía que era cierto – decía la chica rubia alegremente.

- Si, si pero ya cállate o si no los demás van a pensar que te soy "infiel" – dijo Sasuke enojado, pues no quería pensar en Megumi como una posible novia.

Mientras ambos platicaban, las chicas hablaban con Hinata.

- Y bien Hinata, ¿cómo te la estás pasando?, espero que bien, porque yo ayude a prepararte la fiesta – dijo Sakura – además de que aquí estamos todos tus amigos.

- La frentona tiene razón, además Megumi y tú fueron a invitarnos directamente… - dijo Ino – hablando de Megumi, ¿dónde está esa chica? – preguntó la kunoichi Yamanaka.

- Creo que está con su noviecito Uchiha – dijo Tenten – bueno, nos vemos chicas, voy con Neji, las veré más tarde, Sayonara.

- Sayonara Tenten – dijeron las tres chicas – nos vemos más tarde.

En otra parte, no muy lejos de ahí.

- Temari, ¿estás segura de que la casa del Uchiha está cerca de aquí? – preguntó Kankuro a su hermana – porque llevamos más de una hora caminando y no llegamos, lo más conveniente sería preguntar… Por cierto, en donde esta Gaara, si le pasa algo al kazekage, Suna va a preocuparse y caerá en una crisis, lo mejor será encontrarlo antes de ir a la fiesta.

- No te preocupes tanto Kankuro, Gaara es bastante fuerte como para cuidarse solo, no crees, tal vez tan solo este caminando o comprendo algo – dijo Temari – lo mejor será ir a la fiesta.

No muy lejos de ahí, un pelirrojo caminaba muy cerca de ellos, pero no sabía en donde estaba.

- "Me pregunto donde están Kankuro y Temari, no sé donde estoy, debería pedir indicaciones, quizás esa persona podría decirme donde está la casa de ese Uchiha" – pensó Gaara acercándose a una mujer rubia con coletas que estaba en una tienda frente a él.

- Disculpe, buen señor, podría darme diez botellas de su mejor sake – pidió la mujer de coletas.

- Disculpe obaa-chan, ¿podría decirme donde está la residencia Uchiha? – preguntó Gaara a la rubia, la que se le hacía familiar, pero no alcanzaba a reconocer, pues estaba de espaldas a él.

- ¡No me llames así mocoso! – gritó la mujer dándose la vuelta y moviendo el brazo para golpearlo, pero Gaara se defendió con la arena, por lo que la rubia lo reconoció – Kazekage, ¿qué hace por aquí? No recuerdo haberlo llamado – respondió la rubia.

- Gomennasai Tsunade-sama, pero es que no la reconocí por estar de espaldas, pero como decía, ¿podría decirme como llegar a la residencia Uchiha?, es que nos invitaron a mí y a mis hermanos a la fiesta de Hyuuga Hinata, la cual sería ahí, pero no sé cómo llegar.

- No te preocupes Gaara, yo te acompañare, de todas formas tengo unos asuntos pendientes con el Uchiha, bien, vamos para halla – dijo Tsunade tomando las botellas de sake y comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Espere Tsunade-sama, no ha pagado las botellas de sake! – gritó el dueño de la tienda, pero al parecer Tsunade "no lo había escuchado".

- Vamos rápido Gaara corré – dijo Tsunade apresurando el paso.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí.

- Te lo digo Kankuro, Gaara puede llegar solo a la casa del Uchiha – dijo Temari – además, no le voy a quedar mal a Shikamaru – dijo sonrojándose.

- Hay sí, Shikamaru, Shikamaru, no te importa la chica Hyuuga tan solo viniste para ver a tu "novio", jajaja – dijo Kankuro a su hermana.

- Bueno, deberíamos preguntar a alguien como llegar a la casa del Uchiha o si no llegaremos demasiado tarde, de por sí ya vamos una hora retrasados – dijo Temari – tal vez ese chico nos diga cómo llegar – dijo Temari a su hermano mientras se acercaba a un chico pálido de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, además de que llevaba un chaleco parecido a una ombliguera – disculpa, podrías decirnos como llegar a la mansión Uchiha, vamos a la fiesta de la chica Hyuuga.

- Hola, si, no hay problema, yo también voy para allá – dijo el chico – por cierto, mi nombre es Sai – dijo dando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Yo soy Kankuro y ella es mi hermana Temari – menciono el chico de las marionetas a Sai – y bien, como llegaremos a la casa del Uchiha.

- Solo síganme – dijo Sai mientras comenzaba a caminar – y, ¿de dónde conocen a Hinata o a Sasuke?

Al poco tiempo llegaron los cinco a la fiesta, por distintos caminos, pero se reunieron ahí.

- Mira Sasuke, son Gaara y sus hermanos, y también vino Sai – dijo Megumi levantándose, pero antes de eso Sasuke le detuvo – ¿por qué no me sueltas teme? – preguntó a su amigo.

- Piénsalo así dobe, ellos no saben nada de lo que te ocurrió, así que si llegas y los saludas como si nada van a sospechar, así que lo mejor será que te presentes – dijo Sasuke y fue a donde se encontraba Sakura.

- Etto, Sa…Sasuke, no me dejes no quiero ir yo so…sola, onegai – dijo Megumi mientras su amigo y rival se alejaba – "y ahora que hago, lo mejor será ir y hacer como si no los conociera".

- Ko…konnichiwa, Yo soy Megumi Uzumaki, mucho gusto – dijo la jinchuriki rubia – "bien, que bien que puse atención en las clases que me dio Hinata" - ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

- Yo soy Subaku no Gaara y soy el kazekage de sunagakure – se presentó el kazekage – ellos son mis hermanos Kankuro y Temari.

- Yo soy Sai – dijo el ANBU de raíz – mucho gustó – dijo dando una sonrisa falsa.

- "Parece que no han cambiado en nada, lo mejor será ir con Hina-chan" – pensó la Uzumaki mientras se alejaba.

- Uzumaki, ¿ese no es el apellido de Naruto? ¿Son familiares? – preguntó el kazekage de Suna.

- Sí, creo que ella es su prima – dijo Sai.

- Hina-chan, Hina-chan ¿Dónde estás? – gritaba Megumi pasando por la pista de baile, en donde vio a Sasuke con Sakura y a Neji con Tenten, y se acercaban Shikamaru y Temari.

Al pasar junto a la barra de comida observó a sus demás amigos en una competencia de comida, a la cual le gustaría haber entrado, pero según Hinata eso no era propio de una señorita. Al encontrar a Hinata se acercó a ella, pero al ver que estaba triste decidió preguntarle.

- Hina-chan, ¿Qué te pasa, no te estás divirtiendo en la fiesta, o alguien te hizo algo?, si fue así te prometo que yo le haré pagar – decía la Uzumaki rápidamente.

- No, no es na…nada de eso Na…Naruto-kun, es solo que, me gustaría que fueras tú para qué estuvieras conmigo – dijo Hinata.

- No te preocupes Hina-chan, aunque ahora sea una chica, siempre estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase, así que no llores por mí, de todos modos, ya ha pasado un mes, en poco tiempo volveré a ser yo mismo – dijo Naruto.

- Está bien Naruto-kun, esperaré – dijo Hinata a su amigo y que en un futuro serán algo más.

- "Así que Naruto, he, ya se me hacia un poco raro que esa chica se pareciera tanto a él y que de vez en cuando hable refiriéndose a si como hombre; Naruto, en verdad sigues siendo el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente aunque no lo quieras, en verdad eres muy problemático, debo dejar de estar tanto tiempo con Shika, ya me está pegando su frase" – pensó una persona que logró escuchar la conversación, mientras se alejaba de ahí.

- Muy bien Hina-chan, creo que lo mejor será que entremos, tus invitados deben de estar aguardando por ti – dijo la Uzumaki.

- Ha…hai Naruto-kun – dijo la Hyuuga.

- No Hina-chan, recuerda que ahora soy Me-gu-mi---chan – dijo Naruto riéndose, pues Hinata había sido sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir el Uzumaki.

- Espero que todos hayan traído sus trajes ninjas, pues el torneo de taijutsu va a comenzar. Los que quieran competir pasen conmigo para inscribirse – se escuchó la voz de Sakura por un altavoz – los esperaré junto al dojo.

- Esto será divertido, no crees Hina-chan, servirá para probar las nuevas técnicas que practicamos, ¿verdad Hina-chan? – dijo la Uzumaki acercándose a donde Sakura.

- Ha…hai Megumi-chan – dijo la peliazul sonriendo, pues veía que algunas cosas no cambiaban ni con el tiempo.

Después de media hora, ya tenían la lista de participantes, pero había un pequeño problema.

- ¿Naniiiiiiiiiiii? ¿somos ocho únicamente?, ¿pero que harán los demás? – preguntó Lee – deberían competir, para hacer que su llama de la juventud crezca.

- Calla Lee, los combates se sortearan así que puede que luches contra Neji, así podrás probar que tan fuerte te has vuelto – dijo Tenten.

- Tienes razón Tenten, haré que la llama de la juventud sea aún más fuerte – dijo Lee.

- Muy bien, los ocho participantes serán: 1)Uzumaki Megumi, 2)Rock Lee, 3)Temari, 4)Hyuuga Neji, 5)Hyuuga Hinata, 6)Uchiha Sasuke, 7)Inuzuka Kiba y 8)Haruno Sakura – se escucho por el altavoz, los combates se sortearan de acuerdo al número que se les dio a cada uno.

Escuchen bien chicos, el primer combate va a empezar y los participantes serán…


End file.
